My Ghost Hunt files
by Squeaks1981
Summary: Same as my other Ghost Hunt files but continues where I left off... Is there a bun in the oven, of is it just a big misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Ghost Hunt Fanfiction! As usual, my fanfiction is going to be replaced with my own female character. If you don't like it, then imagine her name is the origanl character, or just simply don't read it. Like, seriously. It's just that simple. I welcome all types of reviews. Good. Bad. Sad. Mad. I honestly don't care. As long as I get reviews, then I'm good. Any type of critisim, or praise will help my story get better. Anyway! Please read and enjoy! I do not own Ghost Hunt, I just own the characters I make up. Especially Selena Zuniga (who is very fictional. I know no one with this name). Yeah, her I own. So no stealing!**

 **Bold= Different languages/time differences/sound effects**

 _Italic= Thoughts/dreaming_

( )= Translations/Whispering

 **Friday**

I stand out around my friends. Well, around anyone really. I have long, dark brown, curly hair that reaches above my tail bone. My facial structure is very sharp and defiend. Very high and big cheek bones that are full of color. Perfectly linned, dark eyebrows that many of the girls who see me are jealous of. Dark blue eyes with silver and light blue specks around my iris making it look like a galaxy.

To everyone, I look like a foriegner. That's because I am. I'm origanlly from England. However, both of my parents are from Mexico. My face and hair aren't the only thing that makes me stand out. My body is a big hint of my nationality. I'm pretty sure that there are close to none Mexican girls that live in Japan. None that I've seen anyway.

I also think having smooth carmel tanned skin is a dead give away.

It is a well known fact that Mexican women have very curvy bodies. Meaning, I have a very curvy body. My breasts are normal sized, but I have a small waist. My hips are huge and wide with very toned arms, thighs and legs. Also, because I'm Mexican, I have to deal with all of Japan's men staring at my behind. Yes, I have a huge behind... and it is very embarrassing, but I live with it.

Oh, I have yet to introduce myself!

My name is Selena Salvetalla. I work for a company called Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. We hunt down paranormal phenomana, meaning ghosts or other things. My boss, who I call 'Naru', which is short for Narcisist, runs the company and he's only 17. A year older than me. His assistant, Lin Kouja, is a very tall man from China who is very deep with his heritage. At first, Lin didn't like me, and I don't really blame him since I sent him to the hospital the first time we met.

Oh yea! You don't know how this whole thing started.

Well, we all met at my high school. My principle contaced Naru and Lin because of the old school house near my high school was haunted, when in fact, it was a lower classman who caused all of it. It turned out to be a Poltergist. Kurota was so stressed and begging attention from her classmates that her subconcious caused all of the things that took place in that abandoned building. It also collapsed right after Naru and Lin packed up to leave.

After that, I got a call from Naru asking me if I wanted to work for him. Of course I said yes, I mean Naru is pretty handsome. Although, I would never say that outloud.

I remember when Naru first laid eyes on me, and Lin. And Monk, and Ayako, and Masako, and John...

John was pretty happy that he wasn't the only foriegner who had an accent. Yes, I have an accent, and I get made fun of. Not really, guys find it cute and the girls just ask me where I'm from.

Anyway, when Naru first saw me, which was when I was with my friends staying after school telling ghost stories, for the briefest moment his eyes oogled my body like any other guy. So did Lin when he came back from the hospital. And Monk, he was always hanging around me acting like we were close. Which, I guess we did ended up being close, just like with everyone else.

Ayako, was jealous of my eyebrows and asked who did them. I just simply replied that I pluck them myself, and she asked me if I could pluck hers. I agreed.

Masako asked me where I was from, I didn't get the chance to reply when Naru asked me to make some tea. I never did answer her.

Whoops.

I also have three sisters. The first one is 12. Second is 10 and the last one is nine. Unlike me, they all have pale white skin with long dark (almost black) brown hair. The first two wear glasses just like me, but I usually just wear my contacts, and no, I know what you're thinking. I don't have colored eye contacts. Unfortunetly, my eye color is natural. The last one is very clingy with me and her sisters and anyone else she's comfortable with. The first one is quiet around others she's not familiar with and loves to read just like me. And the middle one loves sports and loves playing with her little sister because usually the other one is hanging around with me.

Naru and the gang didn't really find out about my three sisters until our next investigation, which is where I first met Gene. I knew that Naru was hiding something and there was a reason to why he was always wearing black. I could also see a light shadow following Naru around wherever he goes. I never said anything about it though.

So on our next investigation, I brought my 12 year old sister a long with me. And this is how that went...

 **. . . Past . . .**

 _"Care to tell me who this little girl is and why you're bringing her along, Selena?" Naru asked me when I arrived at the office with my little sister. I was currently packing up our over night bags into the van as we waited for the rest to arrive. My sister was sticking close to me, Naru and Lin were frightening her since she never met them before. Once I got everything in the van I went to stand in front of the two men that have become like a family to me._

 _"This is one of my little sisters. Her name is Anahi, but I call her Ahni. She's 12." Ahni went to hide behind me in the middle of my introduction and peaked out from my side. I inwardly sighed and wonder if my sister would ever get over her shyness._

 _"Yes, I can see that. However, that doesn't tell me why she is here." As Naru was talking, All four of us went inside the van and left. Naru and Lin were in the front, Lin was driving of course. And Ahni and I were in the back, taking out our books. Ahni taking out her headphones to drown the world out as she usually does._

 _"Well, right now Ahni is on vacation and I couldn't leave her with anyone because of her anxiety problems._ _So, I had to bring her. She won't get in the way, she keeps to herself and doesn't wander from my side." It was silent for a couple minutes. The only thing you could hear was the music blaring from Ahni's headphones._

 _One of these days her ear drums are gonna stop working, I thought._

 _"You said before that Ahni was one of your sisters. How many sisters do you have, and where are they now?" Naru asked, his eyes glued to his book that he's constantly reading. But I could swear that his gaze would travel between Ahni and myself every once in a while._

 _"Yes, I have two more sisters. One is 10 and the other is nine. They didn't get off from school and are staying with their friends." I said as I ran my fingers through my sister's long hair. She seemed to be falling asleep at my soft touch and soon, she was out like a light. I gently took out her earphones after turning down the music and saved the page of her book where she left off._

 _The rest of the ride was quiet and soon, I too fell asleep. It was Ahni that shook me awake when we got to the house. It was huge and very nice, but I could feel many trapped... Well, I couldn't say what was trapped, but I could tell that something very bad was happening. I could tell that Ahni could sense it too, since she clung to my arm tightly._

 _Inside, I met the sister of the man who owned the house. Or was it the sister that owned the house? I forgot. Oh, well. We also met the sister-in law and Ayami, the little child. With her, was a porclien doll that she took everywhere she went. It wasn't long before the child took a liking to me. She always asked me to brush her hair, or make a style, or just simply run my fingers through it until she fell asleep. I was shocked, yes and kind of felt bad since the step-mother wasn't this close with the child._

 _When Monk and Ayako arrived their attention immediently went straight to my sister who was sitting on the couch quietly._

 _"Hey there!" Monk yelled as he made his way over to Ahni. The girl looked up, I could see the slight fear in her eyes._

 _"And who might you be?" Of course, he didn't get a reply since Ahni ran to hide behind Naru and I. Although, she hid more behind Naru than she did with me. Her hands grabbed both of our arms and clutched to them for dear life. Naru looked down in surprise as this was the first contact that he had with my sister. But, he didn't move or pull her hand off of him, which I thought was sweet._

 _"Who's the girl, Naru?" Ayako asked with a smirk on her face. Naru crossed his arms in front of his chest with Ahni's hand still attatched and closed his eyes like he usually does before answering._

 _"This is Anahi, Selena's sister. She's 12 years old and is going to be accompyning us on this case since she doesn't have school and Selena couldn't find a sitter." Both Monk and Ayako looked at me surprised, their mouths hanging open and came at me._

 _"Whoa, I didn't know you had a sister Selena!"_

 _"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Ayako asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I handed Lin some paper work he asked me to pass over._

 _"You never asked." At that comment , they settled down. Ahni obviously wasn't coming out of her hiding spot anytime soon, I thought as I looked over to Naru. The boy was looking over Lin's shoulder at the screen and Ahni was at Naru's side also looking at whatever they had their eyes glued to._

 _I hope he doesn't mind._

 _"Looks like Anahi isn't coming out of her hiding spot anytime soon." My eyes widdend and my head whipped around to Ayako at her statement._

 _I didn't say that outloud, did I?_

 _I walked over to my sister and Naru and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ahni, leave Naru alone he has work to do. Why don't you go sit down on the couch and get started on your homework. I'll help you when I'm finished." Ahni's hand tightend on Naru's arm for a moment._

 _"Ahni." My voice soft to everyone's ears, but to Ahni it was a warning. Her only warning at that. My sister let go instantly and got out her homework. I gave her a small smile and patted her head before going to make some tea and bringing out water for both my sister and I._

 _We're not very fond of tea..._

 _It was late at night when my cell started to go off. I just got done putting Ayami to sleep and was sitting next to my sister helping her on her Math homework. The ringing of my phone surprised everyone since it was quiet up until now. I didn't even bother to look at the ID since I knew who it was going to be._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Bupa?" The small, high voice said to me. Everyone, and I mean_ _everyone_ _, was watching me. Even Naru and Lin were listening._

 _"Yes?" I said as I was making a correction on my sister's homework._

 _"Nomi isn't taking a shower." My sister tattled. I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes._

 _Remember, you're the oldest and you have to be an example of how a "lady" should act._

 _"Tell her I said to listen to you." I could her my two younger sisters bickering in the background. Ahni rolled her eyes as she could hear the comotion the two were causing. If she could hear it, I'm pretty sure the rest could hear it as well. I flicked Ahni on the tip of her nose and pointed my finger at her in a warning, my brows furrowing in displeasure at her for rolling her eyes. Ahni just wiggled her nose like the Conejo (bunny) she is._

 _"She's not listening to me." Maritza finally said. I put my head in my hand and straightend my back._

 _"Put her on the phone." After a few mintues of silence, I heard my younger sister's voice._

 _"Hello?" She said, acting so innocent._

 _"Why aren't you listening to you're sister?"_

 _"Because she's not the boss of me."_

 _"I told you to listen to her until I come back."_

 _"When are you coming back."_

 _"Don't change the subject. Go take a shower."_

 _Silence._

 _"Now." I said, my voice soft with warning._

 _"..."_

 _"Nomi." I said getting more stern._

 _"Okay!"_

 _"I shouldn't have to fight with you to take a shower." I said, letting out the smallest sigh possible so no one noticed._

 _"Bupa?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Uhm, what are you doing?"_

 _"Helping Ahni with her Math."_

 _Speaking of which-_

 _"Did you guys finish your homework?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay. Now go take a shower."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can I talk to Ahni?"_

 _"If I let you will you take a shower?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Okay." I gave Ahni the phone, which she took with no emotion. I went back to looking over her work, there was a lot of mistakes. Math wasn't her forte._

 _"Hello?" I could hear Nomi on the other end._

 _"Doing homework." I looked upt to see that Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako were looking at us with warm smiles on their faces. I raised a brow in question at them._

 _"Math."_

 _Silence._

 _"Okay." Ahni handed me my phone back and looked at the paper, correcting the questions with a check next to them._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Bupa?"_

 _"Are you gonna take a shower now?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Good night Bupa!"_

 _"Good night Nomi."_

 _"I love you!"_

 _"I love you too. Sweet dreams Nomi. And listen to your sister until I get home!" But I don't think she heard me since Maritza was back on the phone._

 _"Hello."_

 _"The next time she isn't listening to you, text me okay? I'll take care of it when I get home."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Good night Maritza."_

 _"Good night. I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Once I put down my phone I saw everyone was looking at me._

 _"W-what?"_

 _"You're such a good mother Selena."_

 _M-mother?!_

 _"Those were my sisters." I said, and got up refilling Naru's cup of tea. He looked up at me with surprise, but only for a moment before he looked back at the screen._

 _"So, what did they want?" Even though Monk asked that, I'm pretty sure he heard everything that happened._

 _"Nomi wasn't listening to Maritza."_

 _"Nomi?" Ayako asked._

 _"Maritza?" Monk asked. I didn't bother to look at them because I was filling Lin's cup and didn't want to accidently spill hot tea on him._

 _"Nomi is a nickname and so is Ahni. Maritza doesn't have one and I think she wasnts to keep it that way." I said, giggling into my hand at the mention of my sisters. The next thing I knew Naru opened the door to our base and on the other side was Ayami with the doll. I instinctively walked over to the little girl._

 _"Ayami had a bad dream."_

 _"Aw, come here sweetie." I said as I picked her up and clutched her close to my heart. Soon she was asleep, her breathing matching with the beating of my heart. The rest of the investigation was a little bumpy. I kept on having dreams with Gene sending me to the past to find out what happened. Seeing it and experiencing the pain was a bit much but anything I could do is a big help I thought._

 _We ended up solving the case, the whole time Ahni stuck close to mine and Naru's side. If it bothered him, Naru didn't say anything about it. She was always asking him questions about the many devices and cameras we had. Naru answered all of her questions with patience, which I was grateful for._

 _On the way home, Ahni had her head in my lap and I was combing my fingers through her hair like I usually do. Suddenly, a thought came into my head._

 _"Ahni sure has a strong liking to you, Naru. I think she's starting to have a liking towards you too, Lin." Naru looked up from his book to gaze at Ahni's sleeping form._

 _"I hope she didn't bother you two too much."_

 _"Yes, she does seem to have an interest in investingating the paranormal." I let a smile on my face._

 _"She's always been like that. Into ghost's and stuff."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really really."_

 _With that, the rest of the ride was silent. I never did find out if my sister bothered Lin and Naru though..._

 _A week later we had another case. This one was at a school. Appereantly, a girl was being victomized into making a curse and she was starting to believe it. A few people got hurt, including Masako and Naru. In the end it turned out that the biology teacher that the girl trusted in was causing all the cursing. She was fired from her job._

 _And sent to jail._

 _Which brings us to now..._

 **. . . Present . . .**

It was a week before Christmas vacation and right now I'm sitting in the office of my work waiting for my sisters to be dropped of by their friend's mom since I don't have a car. I was filling out some paper work from our last investigation when I got a text from my friend, reminding me to tell my boss about her case.

Appereantly, my friend and her boyfriend were out on a date at the local park when suddenly, they were drenched in water from head to toe. They thought that it was some kids and their pranks but no evidence was left behind and there was no one around them.

I got up and immediently went to the kitchen to bring in a cup of hot tea for Naru. I knocked on his door waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Come in." He said.

I put down his cup of tea and stood there for a bit, thinking about how I was going to start this. Naru seemed to notice that I was still standing in front of his desk. He looked up from his book that he's constantly reading with dull eyes.

"What's up?" He asked me in his cool voice. Shivers of electricity shot down my spine, going to the tips of my toes to my fingers. Goosebumps were left along the trail.

"Uhm.. Ah.."

"Yes?"

 _I can't concentrate when you look at me like that!_

"I was wondering if you'd like to hear about a mystery that came to me from my friend." Suddenly, he was interested.

"You're friend should take it to the police. This has nothing to do with us." Naru said after I was done explaining the event to him. I huffed out my disappointment and began to object when Masako came in. I greeted her but was completely ignored.

 _Saw that coming..._

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"Who could that be?" Naru asked, looking at the door.

I didn't answer him as I went over to the opening of the office. I opened the door to reveal all three of my sisters. Nomi ran to me and hugged the air out of me. I put a hand on her head and looked up to my sister's friend's mom.

"Thank you so much for driving them here."

"Oh, it's no problem. They're such wonderful girls, and so well behaved." The woman said with so much surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I always remind them to watch their behavior. Would it be okay if they spent the night sometime next month?"

"Definetly! My children love it when the girls come over."

"Okay. Girls, say thank you to Mrs. Okinawa."

My sisters bowed their heads respectfully and said, "Arigato Okinawa-san."

The woman just waved a hand at them and smiled.

"You're very welcome!"

"Okay, thank you again! Bye!" I said as I waved and closed the door. The girls stood there awkwardly in the middle of the office, never being here before. I took them over to the couch so they could get started on their homework. I told them to be quiet because Naru hates it when it's noisy. Obediently, they stayed quiet and let me work without any interruptions.

Minutes later, Naru and Masako came out of his office. Masako looking happy and Naru looking more annoyed than ever. Then, they spotted my sisters. Naru, having met Ahni before, guessed that the other two were the sisters that I have mentioned before. But, I introduced them anyway.

"Ah, This is Anahi. She's 12." Masako said hello but was ignored because Ahni just kept her eyes on Naru, who gave her a slight nod.

"This is Maritza, she's 10." My sister bowed politely and gave Masako a big smile.

"And this is Noemi, she's nine." Nomi just stood there, practically shivering from nervousness. Maritza and Ahni came over by her and patted her on the back.

"Am I suppossed to expect them around the office more often?" Naru asked in his cold voice. To others, it would have seemed rude, but to me I could tell he was just being curious.

"Only on the week days after school." I said with a small smile on my face. There was a slight pause between us before Naru spoke again.

"Call the others, we have a case." He said before turning to go back into his office...

 **. . . At the park . . .**

So here I am, in the park, playing as bait, and I'm paired up with Monk. How I got here is pretty unbelievable...

 **. . . Minutes Earlier. . .**

 _Naru, Masako, Ayako, John, Monk, the girls and myself stood in the park where the ghost was suppossed to be. Lin was back at the office doing some paperwork, too sick to be out in the cold. Now, only couples are targeted, but none of us know why. Yet._

 _Right now, Masako and Ayako were fighting over who should be on Naru's arm. I wanted to tell them that acting like this in public is NOT ladylike at all, but I held my tongue. The girls just stood there by my side staring at the others, shaking their heads. Monk bent down to whisper in my ear, his hot breath tickling the skin, sending shivers down my spine._

 _"Hey Selena, here's your chance to score a date with Naru." I didn't listen to him, however. Yes, I would love to have a date with Naru, as would most girls, but I wanted to be professional. I attatched myself to Monk's arm causing him to blush. Already loving Monk, Nomi threw her arms around the older man's legs, since he was so tall and came up to his hip._

 _"I'll go with Monk, if that's alright with everyone." Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Naru squint his eyes in anger. Everyone else, besides the girls, gave me confused looks._

 _"But, why Monk?" Ayako asked. I looked up lovingly at Monk. The act is already put up. The girls caught on quickly, but not my suppossed lover._

 _Idiot._

 _"Well, Monk is older and looks like he could have children. Since the girls and I are sisters, I could pass as their mom."_

 _"A very young mom." I thought about what Ayako said._

 _"I have very good genes." I said. Ahni tugged on my sleeve._

 _"Are you sure? Masako and Naru look like siblings. It won't be believeable." I chuckled on the inside._

 _That is hilarious._

 _"That may be true, but if Naru and I paired up with you three it wouldn't be believeable."_

 _"How so?" Naru asked._

 _"Ahni is 12. She looks her age. You're 17 and I'm 16. We look exactly our age. If we paried up with the girls, it would look like you're our cousin taking us out to get away from home." It went silent for a minute. Then, Naru sighed in annoyance._

 _"Fine. Selena and the girls are with Monk. Ayako, you're with John. Leaving Masako and I to pair up. Everyone spread out, make this believeable as possible."_

 _With much distaste on his face, Naru led Masako to the other side of the park. Masako looked sad in some way. Ayako took John to where everyone were throwing frisbees, and Monk led 'his family' to go feed birds..._

 **. . . Present . . .**

As we were walking around, my hand found it's way to Monk's. I felt him slightly jump in surprise, but relaxed into my side. Nomi was asking to be put on his shoulders and Ahni and Maritza were playing tag infront of us, careful of others. The sight of us probably made people's hearts warm up. I smiled down at the girls.

Currently, Monk and I were sitting down on the bench watching the girls feed the birds. I was curled into Monk's side, his cheek on my head, and his hand resting on my hip. It was a nice feeling, seeing my pretend daughters feed animals in the park along with my pretend husband. It was a dream come true for any woman. That is, until it got quiet.

"Ahh!" I looked over to the girls. Ahni screamed because the birds flew away in a hurry. I ran over to check for any injuries. Monk pulled the girls and myself to his side, shielding us from any danger.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"It's completely silent. Like, we're the only ones here." Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes to our side. I grabbed my sisters and circled them in my arms and Monk put his arms around us. We waited for something to pop out at us, the suspence nearly deafening.

"Ahh!" My sisters screamed as a cat jumped out of the bushes. Before anyone could exhale a breath of relief, cold water was poured on all five of us.

 _Dammit!_

"Awe, man!"

"Ah, cold!"

"Seriously?!"

Naru and the others ran up to us at the sound of our voices. Instantly, Ahni went over to Naru, water dripping off of her, a pout on her face from her discomfort.

"Naru, someone poured water on us!" She whinned, tears coming to her eyes. Naru looked up to me, and I could see worry deep in his blue eyes.

"Ms. Hara?"

"She's here, she's standing right behind Selena. She looks to be in her mid-twenties." Masako suddenly fainted. I ran over to her, my motherly instinct kicking in.

 _Curse myself for having a big heart!_

I was going to check her for injuries when Masako stood up, laughing like a crazed man.

"Serves you right!" She yelled, her hand infront of her mouth. I lifted my brow at Naru, silently asking what was going on. Although, I didn't let him answer.

"What did we do to deserve this?" I asked, motioning to my drenched hair. I could see Ahni, Maritza, and Nomi already starting to shiver. Anger built up inside me, but I contained myself.

"All of you couples could die on Pnuemonia for all I care!" Now I was really angry, I didn't get to say anything, because Masako flung herself at Naru. She clutched his hand in hers and nuzzled her face to it. I face palmed myself at the sight. Naru looked so uncomfortable right now.

"Oooh, he's hot! I would have done anything to date a guy like him when I was alive." I motioned Ahni over to me and hugged her to warm her up. Monk did the same thing to Maritza and Nomi. Ahni had a scowl on her face from the sight of Naru and Masako.

"Soo, you pour water on people because you never dated anyone?" I asked. The girl looked up and grabbed my hand, happiness in her eyes.

"You really want to know? Oh, thank you! It's the most tragic, love story anyone's ever heard and it happened right in this park over six months ago!"

Once she was done explaining, I couldn't help but feel her anger. I was so mad tears welled up in my eyes.

"This guy sound like he's the scum of the earth." I said in a calm voice.

"Selena, what's with you?" Monk asked, putting a hand to my arm and giving it a squeeze.

"I just can't stand grudges. Life is too short to hold a grudge." After I said that, it got silent. Then, I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Masako pointing behind me.

"It's him." The guy walked like he didn't have a care in the world. His confidence was overwhelming.

"I want to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Was all she had to say and we were all in.

While Naru, my sisters, and I hid behind a tree, Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako did the deed. We watched the four of them freak the creeps out of the guy, ending with the girl pouring a bottle of water on his head. He totally freaked out and begged for mercy, screaming that he was too young to die.

After the whole ordeal, the woman left in peace and we returned to the office. Ayako and Monk joked with Masako saying that she kissed Naru when she was possessed. Ahni jumped up and flicked Ayako on the nose while Nomi did the same to Monk since she was sitting on his lap.

"Itta! What was that for?" They yelled at the same time. A warm smile spread on my lips, my heart filled with warmth at the sight.

"Selena says it's not nice to lie."

"That's what she does whenever one of us lie." The girls explained. Eveyone looked over to me in confusion.

"You flick your sisters on the nose when they lie?" I nodded my head.

"I don't think leaving marks on them from harsh punishments will make them stop their bad behavior." I said as Naru came out of his office.

"Don't you have anyting better to do?" Ayako rolled her eyes at his comment.

"We just love being in your presence." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Masako stood up, offering to take Naru out to eat to thank him for taking the case. I ignored them, knowing that she was blackmailing him from the beginning. However, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink when he agreed. I bid the two farewell and said to be careful and to return hom safe.

Ayako and Monk were discussing that Masako was blackmailing Naru with a secret of his when John said that she was giving his company money, but since it was Japan, the word meant something else. Ayako and Monk were blushing to the point that steam was coming off of their faces as John explained that it was quit normal in the US for somone to pay one's company.

I walked over to one of the windows and my heart sank even further at what I saw. Naru and Masako, they were the whole talk of right now. She hugged his arm close to her and talked away while he looked like he wasn't even listening.

 _I wish Naru and I went on dates._

"Hey Selena." I looked up to see Monk patting my head with Nomi on his hip.

"How about I take you and the girls out to a movie, popcorn and everything, huh? My treat."

 _Awe, Monk. He's trying to cheer me up._

Out of nowhere, I did the most uncharacteristaclly thing I ever did in my whole entire life. I hugged Monk with all my might.

"I love you Monk!"

"I'll join you." We looked over to Ayako.

"No offense Ayako, but you're probably gonna be the third wheel in this." Ayako pulled John to her side.

"Don't worry, I have a date of my own." John thought about what she said and blushed.

"She means me?!"

"Don't wory John, I don't bite."

"Be careful John." Monk warned.

 _What a crazy day._

"Lin, lock up tonight okay?"

When I was leaving I heard a loud sneeze...

 **. . . A week later. . .**

It was Christmas Eve, and I was putting up a Christmas tree in the office. Since it was a holiday, I had all of my three sisters with me. I couldn't leave them with their friends this time because they were spending the holidays with their families and I didn't want to inconvenience them.

 _I hope Naru doesn't mind._

Speak of the devil, at the same time I thought that, Naru and Lin walked through the door and stopped upon looking at the tree. I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I did a pretty awesome job of decorating.

"What is that?" Naru asks, annoyance in his voice.

 _It's a Christmas tree, duh..._

"I put up a Christmas tree, this office is in dire need of color. Plus, it's the holidays." As soon as she heard his voice, Ahni got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Naru's side. She had to incline her neck to look up at him since Lin and Naru are so tall. Ahni gave the two men her best smile, wiggling her little Conejo nose.

"Hi Naru. Hi Lin." She said, her voice sounding so happy they arrived. Naru returned her smile for only a moment so that no one else would see. Same with Lin too.

"I'm assuming that you couldn't find a babysitter?" I shook my head, suddenly embarrassed.

"I hope that's not a problem." However, he didn't get to respond because Masako walked in at that time, along with Monk and Ayako. Naru was saying that they shouldn't be there because his office isn't a social place, then John came in.

"Let me guess, you're here for the party?" Naru said, John visibly shivered from the intense annoyance.

"No, I'm here for another reason actually. I was hoping you'd be interested in a case. It's for my local parish." Ahni beamed up at Naru and jumped over to him, tugging on his sleeve slightly.

"Does that mean I get to see you guys work again?" My heart jumped up in my throat at the thought of my little sisters with me on the job.

"It depends if this case is dangerous or not." Naru said, looking straight into Ahni's eyes.

 _The little scoundowl is giving her more hope!_

"Are you sure Naru? I could always send them somewhere..." I hoped he catched my hint.

"It's not life threatening, more like a mystery."

 _Darn it John!_

I looked over to Naru, worry shooting up my spine. The boy just closed his eyes and said, "They can come along." I wanted to sink to my knees like a typical anime character, but I had to keep up my image. I'll just freak out on the inside...

The church was very beautiful and huge. There were many kids around all three of my sisters age, so they would be kept busy and I was allowed to be able to work.

"Oh wow!" Maritza and Nomi said as they clung onto me. Their eyes gleaming with joy. I looked over to my sister who was keeping close to Naru and Lin.

 _Does she like to be near them because their so quiet and everyone else is loud?_

"It could be possible." Nomi whispered under her breath. Sometimes I forget what Nomi can do and it scares me.

"We haven't gone to a church in forever." Ahni mentioned and I flipped.

On the inside.

"Ahni, please don't say that when there is a Catholic Father right here." I slightly whinned which I rarely do and I could kinda see a tint of red on Monk's, Naru's, John's, and Lin's face.

 _I will never truly understand the hormones of men._ I thought, this time keeping up a mental block.

We were introduced to the Father of the church by John. Some of the kids ran up to Masako and I. Masako, because she was famous on t.v. and me, because of my skin, eyes, and hair.

"Where are you from?" One of the kids asked me, which I never got to answer as Nomi and some other girls dragged me to the swing sets.

"Don't worry, she never answers that question." I heard Ayako say. As I made my way over to the swings, I could see that everyone was following me.

 _Uhm, why?_

"These children need to be watched over while John, Lin, Father, and myself talk about what's happening here. So I need the rest of you to play babysitter." Naru said, and right after that they left to leave Monk, Ayako, Masako and I to the kids.

Monk was pushing the kids on the swings along with Maritza and Nomi. Ayako, Masako and myself sat on the bench where they asked Masako questions and some other kids took turns having me comb their hair with my fingers. Ahni played soccer with the older kids, even though she was shy amongst others, just like me she has a soft spot for children.

A few minutes later, I noticed Ahni was missing and instantly I started freaking out. Not too long after her disappearance a knocking sound was heard throughout the church. That's when I went to go look my sister, leaving the others with Monk since they liked being with him so much.

It didn't take me long to find her carrying the lost soccer ball, but she was with a small boy.

"Ahni, don't run off like that." I started but was inturrupted by Naru and the others running to my side.

"Selena, are you okay?" Naru asked, I noticed that he was slightly out of breath.

"Yes, but Ahni ran off and I was just about to scold her-"

"I only left to bring back the ball, but then I saw this kid in the forest and I thought he was lost. So I tried to help him but he ran away. Then I heard the knocking sounds and went to find him because I thought he was from the church. I looked for him everywhere, I didn't know where he was because I couldn't tell where the sounds were coming from. And then I found him here." After my sister was done explaining, not really, the boy looked up and smiled widely. He then threw himself at Lin and I.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

 _W-what?!_ I looked around, thinking that his parents were right behind us and we just got in the way. I saw the looks on everyone's faces and instantly my face started to heat up.

 _They actually believe that we have a kid together?!_

I could see that Lin was surprised as well from the look on his face.

We somehow ended up inside the church, the other kids looking between Lin and I. They warmed up to me the moment I set foot in the room, but with Lin they weren't so sure. The boy dragged Lin and me to sit on the floor with him. He was sitting in my lap and made me comb my fingers through his hair while he made Lin hold a toy robot to play with him.

I could hear the others saying that Lin would make a pretty good dad, and me obviously I would make a great mom because the kids love me. Then I heard Ayako say that Lin and I would make a great couple and she wondered how our children would look like as she recorded us. For a second, I thought I saw slight annoyance, and...

 _Was that jealousy on Naru's face?_

I inwardly shook my head at the thought. Naru doesn't like me, he likes Masako. I looked up to see how Lin was doing and I microscope flinched back. He was staring right at me. His eyes looking straight into mine. My heart beated faster and I could feel my face heating up.

 _Awe man, I hope no one can tell!_

Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I moved my gaze down to see that Thawnot, the possessed child, had grabbed my hand and was guiding it to Lin's. My face got hotter the moment our fingers touched.

 _Lin, please don't kill me!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small child come up to me. She looked around five or six yeard old. She was shorter than Nomi, probably coming up to my hips. She had tan skin and long straight brown hair. Beautiful hazel eyes and a small button nose. The next thing that came out of her mouth surprised me.

 **"Hola!" (Hello)**

My eyes widened slightly, but I smiled for the little girl.

 **"Hola."**

I could hear the others gasp, loudly in fact, from me speaking a different language.

 **"Que es su nombre?" (What is your name?)**

 **"Selena. Y tu?" (Selena. And you?)**

 **"Isabella!"**

I smiled and held out my hand towards the girl.

 **"Como estas, Isabella?" (How are you, Isabella?)**

 **"Muy bien!" (Very good!)**

 **"Por que es eso?" (Why is that?)**

 **"Porque usted esta aqui!" (Because you are here!)**

This took me back just a bit.

 **"Por que estas feliz de que estoy aqui?" (Why are you happy that I'm Here?)**

The girl just smiled and jumped into my arms excitedly, pushing Thawnot out of my lap. I could see a frown setting upon the young boy's face as he tried tattling on the little girl to Lin by tugging on his sleeve and pointing at the girl.

"It's okay, uh.." I looked over to the Father for help. I didn't really know what to call this boy. The Father quickly came over to our side with a smile on his face.

"Kenji."

"It's okay, Kenji. Mommy's just talking to this little girl for a moment."

 _Awe dammit, I'm encouraging him!_

I looked back to the little girl once I saw Thawnot-no. Kenji move his attention back to Lin. I gave Lin an apologetic smile and looked back to Isabella.

 **"Por que estas feliz de que estoy aqaui?"**

I repeated.

 **"Porque puedes hablar Espanol!" (Because you are able to speak Spanish** (I know that none of my Spanish words have accents or the line above letters to change how the word is pronouced, and as a Latina this bothers me very much like the rest of us, I'm super sorry!) **)**

I blinked in surprise at what Isabella said.

 _No one else here can speak Spanish?_

I looked over to the Father with a sad look on my face.

"Is there anyone else that can speak Spanish here?" Father's face made a frown and shook his head and he said, "Unfortunetly, no. Her parents are here for business. I must admit, the language barrier is very frusterating so Isabella keeps to herself mostly." I looked back to the little girl in my arms. I then motioned for the girls to come over. Ahni, Maritza, and Nomi instantly came to my side. I held Isabella close to me and faced my sisters.

 **"Ellas pueden hablar Espanol tambien." (They (girls) are able to speak Spanish too)**

After hearing the good news, Isabella smiled so big I swear the whole room lit up and stood up in my arms to say hello to the girls. However, Ahni beat her to it.

 **"Hola, soy Anahi. Por favor, llama mi Ahni." (Hi, I'm Anahi. Please, call me Ahni)**

 **"Hola, soy Maritza." (Hi, I'm Maritza)**

 **"Hola! Soy Noemi, o Nomi. Nomi es bien con mi!" (Hi! I'm Noemi, or Nomi. Nomi is good with me!)**

Isabella's smile only got bigger with each introduction from the girls. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

 **"Isabella, puedes hablar otro linguas?" (Isabella, are you able to speak other languages?)**

 **"Si! Puedo hablar Espanol porque mis padres, y Ingles porque mis padres trabajar." (Yes! I'm able to speak Spanish because of my parents, and English because of my parents job)**

"Hmm.." I said thoughtfully. I looked up to see everyone looking at me as I spoke to this young girl. Naru and Lin's surprise went away so they were just staring at me, but everyone still looked at me in astonishment. Their jaws hanging down.

 **"Sabes que Isabella? Ahni, Maritza, Nomi, y yo puedemos hablar Espanol** **y** **Ingles. Y ellos pueden hablar Ingles." (You know what, Isabella? Ahni, Maritza, Nomi, and I are able to speak Spanish** **and** **English. And they (guys) are able to speak English)**

I said as I pointed to John, Naru, and Lin. They seemed confused when my finger pointed in their direction. I just smiled, but didn't explain.

 **"Ooohh.. Ello es su esposo y ello es su hijo, si?"**

My face instantly went boiling hot I could practically feel steam rise from my face. Maritza and Nomi bursted out laughing so hard they were causing a scene. Ahni, on the other hand, was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand like I do. I gave them a disapproving stare, not pleased by their laughing.

"It's not funny." I said in my warning tone. They didn't stop laughing because they knew that I would not punish them in front of others and cause a scene.

"Why are they laughing? What did she say?" I refused to answer Monk's questions and looked away trying to hide my blushing face, but I knew it was futile since everyone saw it.

"She asked Selena if Lin was her husband and Thawnot was their child." Nomi said between her laugh. I whipped my head around and sent a glare her way.

"Nomi!" I warned, but it was too late. Suddenly, I felt Isabella pat my cheek trying to gain my attention.

 **"Que es la problema?" (What is the problem?)**

 **"Nada carino." (Nothing darling)**

I sent another glare to Nomi before turning to Isabella again.

 **"Ve a hablar con John." (Go talk with John)**

I said pushing her to John's direction.

 **"El es tu novio?" (Is he your boyfriend?)**

My eyebrow twiched in the slightest and I let out a nervous smile.

 **" No carino."**

With that, she ran off to John's side and started speaking in English with him. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding and started to get up. Lin looked up at me like I just cut off someone's head.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

 _And you care because...?_

"I need to stretch my legs they're starting to cramp." I explained, but all I got was a 'hmph'.

 _Stingy._

Lin looked over to Father and said, "This boy is mistaken, please tell him that I am not his father." The Father just gave him a smile in return.

"Well, the thing is you have a remarkable resemblence to Kenji's father." Lin just sighed when he heard that.

"Wow, what are the odds, huh Lin?" Monk said earning himself a glare. Monk went and hid behind me. I gave the older man a confused look.

"What about Selena? Kenji called her 'mommy' earlier. Does she look like his mother as well?" Naru asked. I raised a brow in wonderment.

"Curiouser, and curiouser." I mumbled.

"Well, actually. I never met Kenji's mother. His father didn't speak of her when he dropped him off." Suddenly, I heard John gasp. We all look towards him with questioning stares. He looked up blushing very hard.

"Isabella just asked me if I was Selena's boyfriend."

"Pfft!" The girls started laughing again and my brows furrowed in annoyance from them. I let out another sigh which is becoming a habbit of mine today.

 **"Well then who is your boyfriend?"** Isabella asked, turning to me with an innocent look.

 **"No estoy saliendo con nadie." (I'm not dating anyone)**

 **"Por que?" (Why?)**

 **"Porque el chico que me gusta tiene una novia." (Because the boy I like has a girlfriend)**

 **"Quien?" (Who?)**

I was silent when she asked me. I didn't want neither of the girls to find out because I knew they would blab it to the others very quickly like a forest fire.

 **"No voy a contar." (I won't tell)**

I gave up my secrecy and decided to tell her. I then whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"What!?"

"You tell her, but you won't tell us?!"

"That's very disappointing considering we're your sisters."

I ignored them and smiled at what I just told Isabella who ran off to John like i knew she would.

"What did you say?" Monk asked.

"What did you tell her?" Nomi said climbing into my lap.

 **"Selena likes the boy with the great hair."** Monk and Ayako bombed John with questions about what was going on. Maritza turned to me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That could be anyone."

"Yeah, tell us who you like, Bupa!" I froze at what Nomi said as everyone looked over to me.

"Who's 'Bupa'?"

 _Awe Nomi you little-_

I took a breath before answering. A sweat drop already going down the back of my neck.

"Bupa is... (Sigh). My nickname..." Ayako and Monk started to laugh and I saw Masako hid behind the sleeve of her kimono. I let out a nervous laugh before whispering into my sister's ear.

 **"Usted vera cuando lleguemos a casa." (You'll see when we get home)**

I could see the shivers going down Nomi's spine when she heard the tone in my voice. It usually meant that she crossed the line and she's going to get it...

Now that the secret of my nickname was out, the girls didn't even try to call me by my name. They called me 'Bupa' so much that even Naru slipped up and called me by my nickname. I must admit, having my boss say my nickname is kinda weird.

Anyway, we chased all the kids out so that john could drive Kenji's spirit out. As I stood watching with Monk and my sisters by my side, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy.

"Hey, what's wrong Selena?" Monk asked.

"I just, can't help but feel sorry for Kenji. I mean, here he is, thinking he's finally reconnected with his dad after so long, and we're here trying to drive him away from the only family he ever had."

"It is what it is Selena."

 **"Que sara, sara."** Ahni mumbled. Monk and the rest looked down to her. Confusion written all over their faces.

"What?" Monk asked.

"It means 'Whatever happens, happens.'" Maritza explained.

"But still, This poor boy is only looking for his dad, and Lin was the closest thing he had." John finally finished, Thawnot falling backwards into Lin's arms. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off and knocking sounds could be heard.

"Do you guys, feel it?" Ayako asked.

"Knocking sounds.." Naru said.

If anyone said anything else they were inturrupted because the lights went back off and the knocking sounds stopped. The boy woke up and asked John what happened. I looked down to see Nomi slumped on the floor. I went to bend down but she suddenly sprung up and went over to Lin.

"Ah, Nomi?" I began.

Nomi looked up and smiled at Lin. It was odd because she never goes by Lin.

"Nomi?" Maritza asked.

"No way! I think Kenji just possessed Nomi!" My heart clutched at Monk's words...

We sent the boy to go play with the others and once again, Lin and I were sitting on the floor with Nomi-or Kenji.

 _That's gonna take some getting use to..._

We all watched Lin play with Kenji, questioning about what just happened. Maritza then walked up to me.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Pozole."

"Pozole? Hmm... I think I brought some. Look in my bag."

"Where's your bag?"

"In the van."

"Can you come with me?" I tried getting up, but Kenji wouldn't let me. He would cling to my arm and start to cry once Lin wasn't in sight. I sat back down and looked over to Monk with pleading eyes.

"Monk, can you go with Maritza to go get my bag from the van?"

"Okay! C'mon Maritza!" Monk said as he asked Lin for the keys and was leading the way out the door.

"Ahni, go with them to help." With that, Monk and my sisters were gone. I was already starting to feel worried once they left my side. I couldn't help it, mom left me in charge to look after them. If anything were to happen, she'd kill me.

Kenji turned to me and grabbed my hand, putting it on Nomi's head, making my hand move through the silky strands. I smiled and did as I was told.

"So what's Pozle?" Ayako asked.

 _I hate it when people butcher Spanish._

"Pozole." I corrected her.

"Okay, what's Pozole."

 _Augh..._

"It's a traditional soup in Mexico, often served on Christmas eve. In this case, I made pozole rojo, or "red" pozole. It's made with pork shoulder or shanks, red chiles, and lots of hominy corn. It's really good. I made a lot this year, so there is plenty enough for everyone here."

"So, I was right." I looked up to Naru, as did everyone else.

"Right about what?"

"You're from Mexico."

"Ehhh!?"

"Whoa, Selena you're from Mexico?!" Monk asked as he came in carrying a rather large pot of the Mexican soup. Maritza and Ahni following behind.

"I'd buy it." Ayako said slamming a fist into her hand.

"No, I'm not from Mexico." I said surprising everyone. Naru especially, I could tell this hurt his ego because he's never wrong.

"But you speak Spanish so fluently. You're also very tan, have a different body and face structure from all of the Japanese women and your physical appearances." Naru said. I stiffled a laugh.

"Just because I speak Spanish, and I have a very curvy figure from all the other women here and my eye and hair color is foriegn doesn't mean I'm from Mexico." Now Naru looked annoyed.

"So, where are you from?" Monk asked. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"We're from England."

GASP.

"England?!" Everyone but Lin and Naru said.

"But you had to have been born in Mexico?" Naru interrupted. I shook my head, leaning back on one hand as the other worked it's way through Nomi's knots.

"Actually, we've never been to Mexico before."

"Really?!"

 _Monk and Ayako are starting to get on my nerves..._

"My mother, father, and I were born in Mexico, but our parents were the only ones who were raised there. Right after I was born, we moved to England and never went back, so I've never met my family. Actually, they never really talked about their life in Mexico, so I don't know if we have any family there, or not." It was silent because everyone was waiting for me to finish.

"I have no memories of Mexico. We moved here to Japan right before Nomi was born. I was nine, Ahni was three and Maritza was one when we made the big move. It was hard for all of us to learn a different language."

"No, Japanese was way easier than learning English." Maritza admitted. Ahni and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So you speak three different languages." Naru said as he thought. I nodded my head.

"But what about Nomi, does she know English?" Monk asked. I looked down at Nomi, smiling just a little as I answered.

"It's very difficult right now, because she's learning three different languages all at the same time. Yes, at this age her brain is an absorbant sponge, but I could imagine it to be excrutiatingly frusterating."

"Maritza is only older by one year, is it not difficult for her?" Asked Naru.

"Maritza is very smart. I'm not saying that Ahni and Nomi aren't, but it's easier for Maritza when it comes to learning new things. No matter what the subject is." Maritza nodded her head but turned to me and tuggend on my sleeve.

"I know, I know. You're hungry. Does anyone else want some soup?" I looked up to see everyone unsure of themselves.

"It's really good!" Maritza said.

"Yea, sure. I'll have some."

"Count me in!"

"I'm very excited to eat something Selena's made." I turned Kenji towards me, putting my palm on his cheek.

"How about it Kenji, do you want some of my Pozole?" Through Nomi's face, Kenji made a big smile and eagerly nodded his head before tugging on Lin's sleeve. All of us walked to the kitchen and I asked the Sister if I could use her stove to reheat my soup. I reassured her there was plenty enough for everyone to have second.

While I was heating the soup, I asked Ahni and Maritza if they brought everything in.

"Yes." Maritza replied setting the plates down.

"The Aguacate?"

"Yes."

"The Lechuga?"

"Yes."

"The Chile?"

"Yes."

"The chips?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't you look like a high-class stay-at-home mom." I turned around to see Ayako and the others enter the kitchen. I gave them a smile and wiped my hands on my apron.

"The soup should be ready in a half hour."

"What's all this stuff?" Ayako asked, looking at the table. I walked over and stood by her side.

"This is everything you eat with the soup. That's Aguacate-"

"What's that?" Monk asked.

"I believe Agauacate is Spanish for Avacado." I smiled at John.

 _Someone knows their Spanish._

"Ow!" I looked over to see Ahni slap Monk's hand for eating some of the Lechuga.

"Don't eat the Lechuga before washing your hands!"

"Lechuga? That's Lettuce."

"That's what I just said."

"Oh, Lechuga is Spanish for Lettuce." Maritza and Ahni face palmed themselves and sighed. I giggled behind my hand at the three.

 _They're so cute._

Suddenly, Isabella came running in, almost hitting Naru with the door, and jumped on me.

 **"Is that Pozole?!"**

 **"Yes, it is."**

 **"I thought I wasn't going to eat it this year since mami and papi are working."**

 **"You can eat with us."**

My heart went out to this girl because I knew how she felt and what she was going through. At the same time I was heating up the soup, Ayako, Masako, and the Sister were baking little cakes for eveyone. I saw Lin slip out with Nomi on his back, looking really annoyed so I followed them.

Lin bursted through the doors where Naru, Monk, and John were discussing about the events that just happened.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lin yelled, reajusting Nomi on his back, making her go higher. Monk was trying to contain his laughter at the sight before him while John and Naru just stared at the older man. That's when I walked in.

"Lin, honey, let me take Kenji." I didn't realize what I called him at first since I was so focused on Nomi. Monk and John's mouth were wide opened, Lin just looked at me with surprise in his eyes, and something else that I couldn't read, and Naru just looked pissed.

 _What is everyone's deal?_

"Come one Kenji." The boy jumped into my arms and I couldn't help but hold him close to my heart. Kenji looked up to Lin asking him if he was coming with us.

"Just play daddy with us for a little longer." Lin sighed but nodded his head and followed...

After the cakes were done, we ended up wrapping them up in foil and gift paper. Monk tied a bow to one of the orphans hair saying that she matches the cakes. John was being scolded by wrapping the cakes wrong and was called a silly goose. I was worried about Lin and Kenji, it looked like Lin was loosing his patience. Kenji unwrapped Lin's box since he did it wrong. My heart went out to him.

"You know, it's kinda sweet seeing you guys act as Kenji's parents." Monk said out of the blue.

"Yea, I never would have thought that you two make a terrific couple." I blushed at what Ayako said.

"Nomi is acting half her age. Now, if only Lin could act his age."

"Enough already!" I gasped at the harsh voice that errupted in the room. I ran over to where Lin and Nomi were.

"Hey Lin, what's going on?" Monk asked.

"Why should I have to pretend to be someone's father?" Nomi went to go grab for Lin's hand, which he swatted at her with.

"Get off of me!" My heart jumped to my throat and I was ready to pounce.

"Take it easy Lin."

"I'm not your Father now leave me alone!" With that Nomi ran off.

"Nomi-I mean Kenji, wait!" Forgetting about everyone else, I ran off after my sister. My anger pushing my legs faster.

Otside we were met by Naru.

"What's going on?"

"Nomi ran off!" I said, my voice full of worry.

"She didn't have a coat, and it's freezing out." Tears burned my eyes, and my heart was starting to beat faster and faster with every passing second. Monk came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Selena. We'll find her." I swatted Monk's hand away, anger on my face.

"And exactly how are you so confident!? No one could find Kenji 30 years ago, what makes you think we'll find him now!?" I walked over to Lin, fuming with anger. I wrapped his tie around my hand and pulled, hard, so that his face was leveled with mine.

"I specifically told you to play daddy with us until we found his body and you diliberately disobeyed me, and now Nomi is missing and she could be anywhere!" I slapped Lin's face, leaving a red hand print in it's wake. Lin just looked at me, not knowing what to do since this was his first time seeing me lashing out. Ahni and Maritza came outside and questioned Monk on what happened. They were surprised like everyone else but they were both fuming with anger just like me.

"Selena, calm down. Getting angry will get us nowhere." I turned around to look at Naru, glaring at him for what he said. The others seemed to flinch from the scary face I was making.

"Oh believe me Naru, I'm _vivid_." I turned back around to Lin and with each word my face got closer to his.

"So help me if we don't find Nomi Lin, _I'll kill you_." I then, let go of Lin's tie and grabbed at my curly hair.

"Ooh, mom is gonna kill me." I whinned.

"Everyone, split up and look for Nomi."

"We should ask the children to help us look." Monk said.

"Well, we could watch where they look and then we could look at the places that they didn't cover." I nodded my head and asked my sisters to go with Monk and John while I looked outside...

After an hour of searching we still couldn't find my sister. I put a hand on a tree and leaned up against it, letting a few tears escape my blue galaxy eyes.

"Nomi!"

"What, did you find her?" I could hear Monk and John's voice a couple feet away from me. When I heard John call out to Nomi I ran. When I got there Naru and the rest joined me. I saw Monk climbing down the tree with Nomi on his back.

 _So that's where she was hiding._

My heart stopped beating, and for some reason, I forgot how to breathe. I ran over to my sister once Monk put her down on the ground. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my side and fell to the, very dirty, ground. I cried in her hair, clutching onto her like she would disappear. I pulled back just a little to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever run off like that, do you hear me?! Oh, you had me so worried!" I kissed all over Nomi's face after checking for any injuries. Nomi, or should I say, Kenji looked over to Lin, a happy expression on his face as he ran towards him. I watched in horror, scared that Lin would be mean to my sister again. Instead, Lin just stood there, letting Kenji hug his leg, cutting the circulation off.

Naru walked up to my sister and bent down to be leveled with her.

"Hello Kenji, this man here isn't your father. Your real dad is in heavan waiting for you. You don't ever have to play stick ever again. Kenji, where are you hiding?" Kenji looked high up to the church where the statues were displayed. Naru's eyes widened and pointed up to one of the statues. There, in the corner, was Kenji. His bones old and cracked.

Nomi looked up to Lin and smiled, then he went over to me and gave me a hug. Next, he went over to Naru and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you, sir." And with that, he left Nomi, rejoining his father in time for Christmas...

We stayed to watch the service and to eat eith everyone since it was the holidays. I snuck out to check on Nomi to see if she was awake. What I saw surprised me.

Sitting next to her cot, was Lin, watching her carefully. I walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with kind eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said back.

"How long have you been watching her?" However, he didn't answer, making me believe he was here for a while. We heard sniffling coming from my sister. When we looked up, Nomi was wiping away tears that were starting to form. My eyes softened and I sat down next to her and brushed her bangs from her smooth face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, but gave a confused look to Lin. She sat up and hugged me like never before. I could tell whatever she dreamt had caused her to act like this. I hugged her back, a smile tugging at my lips. I snuck a peak at Lin who was watching us.

"Are you hungry for some Pozole?" I asked her, which in return I was eargerly nodded at. Nomi jumped out of the cot and ran towards the kitchen, leaving Lin and I alone. I gracefully got up and cupped Lin's injured cheek. Moving my thumb across, I felt guilty for the pain I must have caused him. Lin's hand went over mine and I realized that his hand is way bigger than mine.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said. Lin shook his head and led me to the kitchen where all of us ate my soup. I got so many compliments on my cooking that night.

It was a very Merry Christmas...

 **. . . Months later . . .**

 _Oh man. Naru is gonna kill me for being late!_

I tried walking in as quietly as I could, but because it's me, the front door slammed shut, echoeing thoughout the office.

"You're late." I heard Naru say. Since no one is around I let out a sigh.

"Sorry! The girls and I were watching the news about this high school and we got so caught up in it we ended up being late. Hey, didn't we get a call form the principle from that high school? Naru, we should really take it." I said, but stopped upon seeing a young man in a high school uniform standing inside the office.

"Hello, I'm Yasuhara Osamu. I was just asking your boss to reconsider taking our case." He said as he bowed to me. I just stood there, not knowing what to say. I gave Naru a pleading look. In reaturn, I got a sigh and a back.

"Selena, call everyone and tell them we have a case." Yasuhara stood up with a smile on his face, which I gave back...

 **. . . At the high school . . .**

We were walking in the hallways and I was getting this eerie feeling of not being wanted here. I looked over my shoulder to see a receptionist giving me the glare. I walked closer to Naru and absentmindidly grabbed his arm. He either didn't care, or didn't notice because he didn't pull away.

Once we got everything set up in our base, Naru asked Ayako and Masako to go around the school to sense for any spirits. Monk and John were to accompany the ladies, and Yasuhara was asked to bring everyone involved with the case.

"And Selena?"

"Uh, yes?" I asked in a voice so soft it surprised even me.

"Tea." I turned around and looked through one of the bags to search for the tea kettle.

After everyone was interviewed we noticed that there were some patterns. Fires began in the locker rooms, there was a child in the language room, and everyone knew what Sacouchi meant when he said I'm not a dog in his suicide note.

"Okay, but what could that possibly mean?" I asked myself.

"It could be my imagination, but did you guys realize how strict the school staff is here?" Monk said, gaining everyone's attention. Before anyone could reply, a scream was heard. All of us ran down the hallway to see a purple dog growling at the students. Suddenly, the dog jumped into the air and bit my arm, dragging me down to the floor before it desappeared.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Monk asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I'm fine, but I don't think she is." I said as I looked to the girl behind me who had a bloody bit on her leg.

"Selena, you're bleeding!" I looked down to my arm to see that I was infact bleeding. And there was a lot of it.

"I'll be fine. Tend to her first."

 _Why do things always happen to me?_

Later, after I was bandaged up, I was told by Naru to watch over base. He told me not to fall asleep, but I ended up doing just that.

 _I woke up to find myself standing on the school roof. Behind me, I could hear laughter. I walked over to the edge where the laughing boy was. In front of me, was the school surrounded my spirits._

 _"Are those, spirits?" The boy just continued to laugh._

 _"That's why this is so fun..."_

"Selena?"

I wope up to see Yasuhara sitting in front of me. I jumped up in surprise and held my hand to my beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"You're foriegn, right?" This didn't take me by surprise.

"Yes, I am."

"You wouldn't mind in me asking what your ethnicity is, would you?" I just smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not. Actually, I get asked this all the time, so I'm used to the attention I bring." I sat upright, making sure that I showed my confidence.

"I'm fully Mexican." Yashuhara was surprised.

"Really? So that means you're from Mexico?" I was about to answer when Naru and the others came in.

"Unfortunetly, no. Selena is not from Mexico." Naru said, clearly looking annoyed.

 _What do you mean 'unfortunetly'?_

"So, where are you from?"

"I was born in Mexico, but we moved to England right after my birth, and then moved here when I was nine right before my mother had my baby sister."

"Oh, so you have a little sister." I smiled.

"I have three actually."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them after this case." Yasuhara said. For some reason, my heart beat quickened.

 _Is he, is he hitting on me?_

"Yasuhara, it's getting late. Don't you have to be home?" Naru asked, his voice dripping with venom. The high school boy ignored my boss's tone.

"Nope, I really have nothing to do, so I figured I could help you guys out."

"That won't be neccessary, thank you."

 _Jeez Naru, you don't have to be so quick in to rejecting him._

Suddenly, my cell went off, making most of us jump.

"Hello?" Yasuhara looked at me in confusion as everyone else just ignored me.

"No, you can't watch 'The Poltergiest' while Nomi's awake." Everyone looked up at the mention of the movie's name. Since this is related to ghosts it's kind of ironic.

"I said no." I listened to my sister plead and beg, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Ahni, if you keep asking I'm not gonna let you come by the office anymore."

 **Silence.**

"No, he's not gonna help you."

 **Silence.**

"Lin isn't gonna help you either." I could hear Lin stopped typing at the mention of his name.

 **Silence.**

"Because I said so."

 **Silence.**

I let out a sigh in frusteration as I put a hand on my cell and walked over to Naru.

"She wants to speak with you." I sweat dropped at how stupid I must look, but Naru took the phone out of my hand and held it to his ear.

"Hello." I tried to listen to their conversation, but I couldn't hear.

"And did Selena give you a reason as to why you're forbidden to watch the movie?"

 **Silence.**

"Well, is she up right now?"

 **Silence.**

"Okay, I'll tell her."

 _Tell me what?!_

"Bye." Naru handed me back my phone with a cool gaze in his eyes. I just wanted to melt on the spot!

"Let Ahni watch the movie or I'll debduct your pay."

 _I'm going to kill her when I get home!_

I stood there shocked at what I just heard. Brining the phone up to my ear I heard my little sister's voice.

"So, can I watch the movie? Maritza and Nomi are in the bedroom on their Ipod's. I'll turn the movie off once they come into the room, I swear!"

 **Silence.**

"Fine, you can watch the movie-"

"Yay! Thanks Selena! Oh, and tell Naru I said thank you and I love him and good night!"

 _There is no way I'm going to tell him_ _that_ _!_

"Okay, night Ahni. Love you." I hung up on her before she got the chance to reply. I think she gets that I'm angry with her.

"Ahni says thank you for taking apart in her little scheme." Naru sighed at my tone, looking up from where he stood.

"Selena, if the girl wants to watch the movie, let her watch the movie." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head with a humph. Naru sighed, obviously not happy that I'm angry at him. I could feel an angry stare coming from the back of the room. I snuck a peak to see that Masako was glaring at me so hard, I could practically see flames around her. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"I guess it can't be helped." I whispered...

 _I opened my eyes to see a bunch of light orbs surrounding me._

 _Could they be the spirits from my other dream?_

 _I looked over to see Gene, Naru's brother, who's really Oliver Davis, walk up to me. He pointed over to a dark orb eating one of the light orbs. I hid my face and Gene pulled me to his side._

 _That poor thing._

 _"So, the stronger spirits are devouring the weak ones." I said. Gene nodded his head. I looked up o the young man._

 _"Is there anyway we can stop this?" But, he didn't answer. Instead, Gene looked off to the right where an even bigger dark spirit was. It got bigger and bigger as time went on._

 _"With that thing getting bigger, it gets more stronger, and once it hatches, nothing will be able to stop it." I shivered and clung to Gene's arm. I noticed Ayako and Masako in one of the locker rooms trying to exorcise the spirit, but instead it disappeared into the announcing room._

 _Uh oh. Why do I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen...?_

I again, woke up in the base to find myself being stared at by Yasuhara, who has asked us to call him Yasu.

 _This is the second time I woke up to find Yasu just staring at me..._

Neither of us got the chance to say anything because that's when Monk and the others decided to show up.

"Hey you two. Oh, I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" Monk said in his teasing voice. It's been at least half a year since I started working for Naru, meaning, I could easily read his emotions more than anyone else could at this point. And right now, Jealousy is written all over his face.

"Yes, we were right in the middle of something important. So, if you don't mind, could you please leave?" Yasu said with a glint in his eyes. Monk walked up beside Yasu and started telling him about the birds and the bees. I blushed but stopped when Yasu grabbed Monk's hand.

"That Naru's cute too, he's a stud, but not like you. You're so hot." I saw John and Ayako fly away like an anime character. Monk just stood there, his heart beating so erotically.

"You're joking right?"

"Yep."

"That's not funny man."

"I thought it was." I looked over to Naru to see how he reacted, nothing visual on the outside. If only Nomi was here then she could tell me what's going on his head. Suddenly, Yasu looked at the calender and said that there's going to be a fire in the locker rooms.

"It might not be in the locker rooms..."

"What do you mean by that?" Naru asked me. I just shook my head and held up my hands.

"Nothing. I'm just saying the fire could be anywhere, like in the announcement room or something."

But that was just it. At night, or should I say 3:10 in the morning, a fire went out in the annoucement room just like I said...

The room was ruined along with the equiptment.

"Sorry Naru, but it looks like this camera is totally ruined." Monk said, as he examined the camera.

"That's okay, insurance covers it."

 _Wait. What did he just say?_

"Naru, remember when you got me to start working for you because I broke your camera and you told me that I had to work it off? Did you tell me that because you needed an extra hand? Promise me you'll tell the truth." Naru walked over to me and rested one of his big hands on my shoulder.

"You're getting smarter and smarter everyday, Selena." With that he walked off.

 _Why you, how dare you trick me! Naru!_

It's been two days since we arrived and I feel like we're getting nowhere. I had a dream last night where I was in Sacouchi's room. Why I was there, I don't know? Right now, I was getting a tap from one of the camera's in the science labs. Schools at night were a creepy place to be if you're walking the hallways alone.

I got into the room and suddenly, my flashlight went out. At first, I thought it was a blackout, but then I realized that blackouts didn't effect flashlights. My hands were shaking now as they fumbled with the tap. I could hear children laughing. I turned to leave but the door wouldn't budge. I heard glass breaking, and this horrid smell reached my nose.

 _It's some chemical!_

I couldn't think of the exact name because I was too busy freaking out and banging on the door, screaming for someone to come save me. My vision was getting cloudy and I couldn't see straight. The last thing I remembered was thinking Naru.

 _My eyes opened to a blinding light. There was someone above me, and it took a while for their form to clear out. It was Gene._

 _"Gene, are we going to solve this case anytime soon?" He just smiled at me and told me to rest some more. Which I ended up doing, but I couldn't fully sleep since someone kept calling out my name..._

"Selena."

I opened my eyes to see Naru's face right above mine. I flipped out and sat up right away, which was a bad idea because I got light headed. I was falling back down when I caught myself and leaned on to something firm and hard. I looked up to see I was leaning against Naru. I wanted to blush and back away but was too weak to do anything.

"You shouldn't sit up so fast, idiot." Naru said, as he helped me lay back down in my cot.

"I know." I whispered out weakly. Suddenly, a cool rag was slapped onto my head. I looked up to see Ayako standing before me, an irritated look on her face. Behind her was everyone else. I blushed at the predicament I was in. Masako was currently giving me a dirty look for some reason. I turned my head the other way to see Naru sitting on the side of my bed. I put a hand on his back to reassure him that I'm fine.

"Why were you alone in the first place?" Ayako asked.

"I was sent to get the tape from the camera-"

"You were what?! Naru!" I patted Naru's back when Ayako started to nag him.

Later, I was left alone in the room. Ayako just left after teaching me the nine cuts to go help Monk and John. The lights went out and the temperture was dropping fast to the point I could see my breath in front of me. I looked to the bed next to mine to see a dark figure laying in it.

I got up and it did the same. I started to recite the nine cuts but a strong force threw me back against the wall. I coughed up some blood in my hand and stood up with the remaining strength I had left. As I was inching myself closer to the door, the floor gave out underneath me.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear something moving within the rubble in front of me. I realized that the floor collapsed and the door was at least a foot or two higher. Just out of my reach. I was starting to freak out when I heard the door open.

"Selena!"

"Down here." I called to Naru. He looked down and his eyes widdened in surprise.

"What the?"

"The floor collapsed."

"I could see that."

 _Now is_ _not_ _the time to be the narsassistic genious, that you are!_

Naru leaned down and offered me he hand, but paused when we heard a crack above us. Both of our hearts stopped at what we realized.

 _The ceiling is collapsing!_

"Naru!"

 _Why does my back feel so heavy, and... Warm? I know that the ceiling collapsed, but then what happened?_

"Selena!"

 _Ayako?_

"Selena!"

 _Why is she shouting?_

"Are you alright? Answer me!"

"We're fine." My eyes snapped open at the low, cool voice just inches from me. I turned my head to see Naru pinning me to the floor. My face heated up and for the first time in front of anyone I screamed...

After getting helped out of the crevice that the floor and ceiling created, the both of us were led back to base where we were patched up and checked for fatle injuries. Masako was giving me the death glare again while she tended to Naru's wounds.

 _It's not like I ask to be a magnet for danger!_

The next day, the principle told us to pack our things and leave since we weren't solving anything. I was reluctant to leave but when I heard the tone in Naru's voice, I followed orders. It wasn't until Yasu came back when I asked if there was a shrine nearby. He said yes and showed us. There, we found two girls from the high school using Onikirisama. Lin took the paper and said it wasn't a ouji board, it was a curse.

We went back to the school to find one of the strict teachers waiting for us there. We told him the the curse was suppossed to be for him and he pleaded for us to reverse it. Naru said that the only way to reverse it would mean the curse would kill all the students involved instead. When I heard that, my heart stopped and I asked Naru if there was any other way to reverse it safely. He said no, there wasn't.

I couldn't believe my ears. I told everyone that this isn't right, that we can't just murder all the sudents like this. Then Naru said we can't let the teacher die either. He also said that we were brought here to solve a case, and by doing so we will reverse it. With that he left the school and I didn't see him until the next day.

I tried stopping Lin, telling him that this was insane, but Naru dragged me out into the hallway where we fought some more. Not really fighting, because I wasn't yelling, I was actually crying my eyes out. Having three younger sisters, I couldn't help but imagine their whole entire school in this situation.

So, like any normal girl with a heart, I ran off and sat down on the stairs. It was a couple hours later when Monk came to retrieve me. He said that this sucks, but we should at least have faith in Naru. That cheered me up a little bit, but I wasn't thouroghly convinced. I went to the Gym and saw, not students, but wooden dolls like the one Naru made a couple cases back.

In the end, everyone was safe and sound. No one was playing with any ouji boards now, learning their lesson from before. I went outside to apologize to Naru.

 _So, this was his plan all along? I don't understand, why didn't he just tell us from the beginning?_

I stopped just a few feet behind Naru.

"Naru, I'm so-"

"I'm sorry, Selena."

 _Wait, what?!_

"I know that you care a lot for our clients, and doing what I did cause you and the others to worry. So for that, I'm sorry." After saying what he said, he proceeded to walk past me. That's when I bursted.

"No fair Naru." I didn't yell like I wanted to, but I was still completely upset.

"You just love doing things first, don't you Naru?" I said with a smile tugging at my lips. The wind was blowing at my hair and was getting in my vision, so what I just saw could have been my imagination right? Naru smiled. A real, genuine smile.

We were packing up the equipment in the van when Yasu came to see us off.

"Admit it Yasu, you were scared back there." Monk teased leaving the boy to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, actually. I had faith in myself." Monk fell to the ground.

"I knew that if anyone was going to live, it would be me because I never did anything for me to end up dying."

"The confidence you have makes me tired." Monk said in a weak voice making me giggle behind my hand...

 **. . . Two months later . . .**

All of us were gathered in the SPR office. For what, I do not know? I thought it was because we were going to celebrate Yasu passing all of his entrance exams with flying colors. However, when all of us started cheering for the guy, Naru slammed his note book shut with so much force, the whole room was left quiet.

"I need all of you to be serious." Was all he said before the front door was slammed open, causing all of us to jump out of our skins. A tall woman with red hair came storming in, yelling at Naru completely ignoring me when I greeted her. She then turned to us and bowed saying, "Excuse my interruption, this little boy is still learning his manners."

 _This, little boy?!_

"Sorry about earlier, my name is Madoka Mori."

"So miss, how is it, that you know Naru?" John asked.

"I taught him everything he knows about ghost hunting. I guess you could say I'm his teacher."

 _His teacher, huh?_

She then saw me and glided on air over to where I sat. Taking my hand in hers, little hearts resided in her eyes. I quirked my brow up in confusion, looking around not knowing what to do.

"Are you the girl Lin has been telling me so much about?! You have to be right? I mean look at your smooth tan skin! Your long, curly, dark, thick hair! Your gorgeous blue eyes-Oh Lin you're right! They do look like a blue galaxy if you stare into her eyes long enough! Oh, wow! You have silver in there too?! Oh my god (Sorry Father)! You have really long lashes! And your eyebrows! Ugh to die for!"

"I know right? I remember when I first met Selena I was so jealous and asked her who did them." Ayako said, her arms crossed as usual.

"Where does she get them done?" Madoka asked, looking at Ayako now.

"She does them herself."

"What! No way?!"

"I know, that's what I said. At first, I didn't believe her, so I said, the next time I need my eyebrows done, I'll come to you. She's been doing them ever since." Madoka gasped and looked to me again.

"Could you do mine too?!"

"She doesn't just wax eyebrows. She waxes between the eybrows and if you want, above the eyebrows as well. She also does the upper lip too."

"Oh, my god (Sorry Father) I'm in **dire** need of eyebrow and upper lip waxing!"

"Get in line girl, because after me, it's Masako."

 _Uhm...?_

"I-i guess I could be the girl you're talking about? That is, if Lin does talk about me like you say he does?" I say while looking around the room for him. I spot him at his desk typing away, not even once looking up at me explaining what the hell is going on.

" **Squeal** Lin's right, your voice does sounds like bells! Oh Naru, your parents are going to **love** this girl! I can't wait to take her to England and show her off to your parents!" Madako said while nuzzling her cheek against mine. I look to Naru for help, I got nothing in return. Not even a glance my way.

 _I'm going to kill him!_

Just then, I heard the front door open.

 _The girls!_

I jumped up out of my seat, leaving a confused Madoka to take my place in the chair and ran towards my sisters.

"Girls! (Oh, I'm so glad you're here) Just in time. Come meet Madoka Mori." I push the girls over to stand in front of me, shielding me from the tall Japanese woman in sorts.

 _Ahah... I'm such a coward._

Just like before, Madoka gasped at the sight of my three little sisters, squealing like a little school girl.

"Madoka, these are my little sisters. Anahi, Maritza, Nomi, this is Madoka Mori. She taught Naru all she knows about ghost hunting. So respect her like everyone else." They all nodded and stepped up to introduce themselves.

"I'm Anahi, I'm 12 years old."

"I'm Maritza, I'm 10 years old."

"I'm Noemi, I'm nine years old." The three of them bowed respectfully. Just like I knew what would happen, they won Madoka's heart and kept her away from me.

"Oh wow! Look at your eyes! This is a family full of girls with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" She first went to Ahni and took off her glasses. Ahni blinked a bit, due to the fact she lost most of her sight the moment her lenses were pulled away from her.

"Oh, wow! I've never seen eyes like yours before! Or your sisters for that matter! What do you call this color!" Ahni's eyes were dark violet surrounding the pupile and got lighter around the irirs (If any of you have seen Akastuki no Yona, they're the color of Yona's eyes during the intro where they're highlighted near the end of the series). Ahni didn't know what to do, just like me, she was freaking out on the inside and looking towards Naru for help.

 _Look all you want sis, he's not coming to rescue you._

"Madoka, please calm yourself." Naru said, distracting the older woman long enough for Ahni to take her glasses back, sneak away and hide behind Naru. Brushing it aside, Madoka moved onto Maritza.

"You're eyes are unique as well. They're like teal, only highlighted." Unlike us, Maritza didn't flip out, or shy away. Instead, she just stood there, no emotion on her face (Maritza's eyes are the color of Kija's eyes from Astuki no Yona).

"They're teal." She said, then went to go sit down between Monk and Ayako who welcomed her with open arms as she got out her homework. Next, was Nomi.

"And your eyes-"

"Mine are sky blue!" Nomi loved attention, from anyone. Especially if they were praising her (Nomi's eyes are the color of Zeno's from Atsuki no Yona). She stuck to Madoka for a while, brushing her homework off her list.

I thought I was off the hook from attention when Madoka came back and grabbed my face in her hands, pulling it close to hers that I could feel the heat radiating off her skin. I blushed from the close promixcity and the familiar contact.

"So, your name's Selena, right? Where do you and your sisters get your eye color from? Your mom, or your dad? Anyone in the family with the same eye color? And how come you have tan skin and your sisters have light skin? And where in England did you live?"

"Madoka, please."

 _Oh, thank you Naru!_

Madoka instantly let go of me, and I calmly went to go stand by Naru, but really, I wanted to run like 'H', 'E', double hockey stick!

 _This woman terrifies me!_

After all of the comotion caused by a starstruck Madoka, she calmed down enough for Naru to tell us that we have a case. A house, owned by the ex-Prime minister, is suppossedly haunted. Two months ago, some kids busted into the big house and had a party. One kid staggered off and never came back. Later, a search party was called in and one of the men went missing as well.

"Bupa!"

 _Augh!_

"Can I come with for this one? I promise, I won't get in the way!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madoka lean in towards Lin and whisper, "Bupa?"

"It's Selena's nickname since childbirth." Lin whispered back.

"No." I said as I got up, making the girls pack up their homework and help Nomi put on her coat.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no." By this time, Maritza and Nomi were ready to go home, and I was kneeling on the ground tying Nomi's shoes. Ahni had a huge pout on her face, not ready to leave at all. Her homework was still all over the table and her coat and shoes were by the door. Then, she turned, walking away from me. Her eyes gleaming with determination.

 _Is she gonna do what she did last time?_

"Ahni, I said no." But what I said fell on deaf ears as my little sister proceeded to walk to Naru. She knew that he was watching out of the corner of his eye from his book, but she lightly tugged on his sleeve anyway.

"Naru, can I go?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up. The sound was so sweet I wanted to throw up.

 _Don't you dare say yes!_

Before Naru could give Ahni what she wanted, like I knew he was going to because he's weak, I spoke up.

"Ahni, I said no." My sister stomped her foot like a three year old and faced me.

"But why?!" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Because I said do."

"That's not a legitimate reason!"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Ahni, it is!"

"Why?!"

"Because, mom left me in charge and since I'm the oldest, what I say goes. With, or without reason." I was so mad that my heart was beating like it was going to fly out of my chest. I could tell Ahni felt the same since her face was flushed with anger and she was breathing hard. Everyone was looking at us, uncomfortable, never seeing us fight before. In truth, this was our first fight we ever had. We never faught as children, and we hadn't ever faught. That is, until now.

I could see tears collecting in the corner of my little sisters eyes as she began to cry. Her breathing hitched and my eyes widened at the sight before me. I felt like the most awful person in the world. I never meant to make her cry, I love my sister! My knees felt like jelly and I collapsed to the floor, pulling Ahni into my embrace on the way down whilst everyone stared at us in silence.

 **"Lo siento Ahni, pero..." (I'm sorry Ahni, but...)**

 **"Pero que?" (But what?)**

I didn't know how to explain this feeling I had towards this case. For some reason, it just felt too dangerous for my sisters to accompany us. I felt like if they came, I would never see them again...

"I just... I just want you to stay back and watch your sisters on this one." Ahni looked up at me. Her violet eyes shinning like her own little galaxy.

"But, I've stayed back on the last few cases."

"I know. I just feel more at ease when you're at home watching Maritza and Nomi." I cupped my sisters cheeks in my hands and made her look up at me.

"Can you just do this for me, please?" It was silent for a while, and I was afraid Ahni was going to rebel again. Instead, she wiped her eyes and nodded her head. She then, got up, collected her stuff and put on her coat. Now all three were ready to leave. I turned towards Naru.

"I'm going to walk them down. Their ride should be here by the time we get down." He nodded and I left. Not long after we arrived downstairs, my sister's ride parked right outside the building. I saw them off and went back upstairs, the scene from before still fresh in my memory. I clutched at my heart from the vision of my sister's tear stained face.

 _I'm going to make it up to her when I get back from this case..._

 **. . . At the mansion . . .**

 _This house is disorted, right? I mean, I'm not just seeing things. Am I?_

We were walking through the house, and I couldn't help but feel disoriented. Stairs led up to the ceiling. There were windows that showed another room behind them.

 _This house does not feel right..._

Since there was publicity involved, Naru made Yasu stand in for him as owner of SPR, while Naru pretended to be one of the assistants. I felt kind of bad, lying to our client like this, but it had to be done I guess.

After the introductions, everyone was starstruck at hearing that Dr. Oliver Davis was on this case as well. I didn't get the right feeling from him. I just wasn't getting a good feeling about this at all!

While the others were gossiping about the Doctor, I told Naru that I had to make an important phone call, which he allowed, but then that left him the only one unloading. I felt bad, but he reassured me that it's fine.

I called my sisters to make sure everything was fine and they were behaving well. They said that everything was going well at home, like always. Nomi told me that she got an A+ on her spelling test. I was so proud because we've been studying on that test for days. Maritza said that she got all A's on her progress report, as did Ahni and Nomi. I congradulated all of them and wished them a good night and sweet dreams before telling them that I love them and hung up.

When I got back, the others were acting sheepish because instead of helping Naru unload, they were talking about the English doctor. I offered to help but Naru stopped me. Telling me that the equipment is too heavy for a **woman** to carry. At the same time, I felt kind of insulted and bashful. Like, what? Just because I'm woman I can't lift heavy things? But then on the other hand, Naru just called me a woman.

 _Ahh, I'm so confused on which emotion to feel!_

Later, Naru told Yasu, Monk, and I to go around and take some measurments. We stumbled upon a room with a room inside when one of the other investigators came in. **(This part took me a while to write because in the middle of typing I suddenly sneezed. I started laughing because it was quiet and the only thing you could hear was the sound of my typing. Then when I sneezed, it echoed throughout the room. I laughed for a good three minutes before I was able to breathe again. Then, I realized I had to go relieve myself of access fluids in my body. After, I got a bottle of water, cleaned my glasses, and here we are now. So, onward with the show-er-story!)**

I didn't remember their names, I was too busy thinking about my sisters and this case. The one in charge commented on Yasu's age and how he would like to see what we do. Basically, he insulted us. Yasu came back, saying that he's really old and that his family has good genes and that if he talked like that to his elders he would feel it for a week and yadda yadda yadda. I was surprised that Yasu knew his history and math because when the guy asked him what year he was born Yasu said the right date and everything and started talking about the war that went on at that time. The guy left, feeling insulted.

 _Well, now you know how we felt._

We came back in time for Naru to ask the man in charge of the building some questions. It wasn't until later that I found out, or pretended to find out, that Lin was Chinese.

"Wow Lin! I had no idea you were Chinese." Lin gave me a cold glare, which I thought was odd, because I knew for a fact that I did nothing to offend him.

The next day, all of us were invited to a seance with the woman from the other team. The guy that brought Dr. Davis brought a regular camera. So we had to provide one of our own.

"We happen to have a night vision camera, right Lin?" I was met with silence as the older man did not answer me.

 _Okay..._

"Shall I go fetch the camera, sir?" Naru asked and getting a yes as a reply from Yasu. This was gonna take some getting use to, because it took everything I had in me to not blab out that Naru was the real boss.

When the seance started, I stood in the far back along with the others, observing what was going on. At first, nothing happened, but when the older woman said that the spirits were allowed to use her younger female assitant as a vessel to write on the paper, things started happening. Fast as lightening, the woman wrote something on paper after paper and threw them to the ground. Suddenly, knocking sounds could be heard and the man from before stood up, terrified and was ordered by the older woman to sit down and remain calm. Now I knew that he was an imposter.

As fast as it came, everything stopped, and then Naru turned on the lights. All of us checked out the papers realizing that all of them said same thing; help. Except for one, where it said 'I don't want to die.'

Back in the base, Naru and Lin were going over the footage of the seance and I was double checking the tempertures I wrote down. Monk strecthed and said something about this was going to be a long case and said I should call home and tell them where I was going to be.

"No, it's okay." I said, as I continued with my checking.

"Well, just leave a message and tell them where you are."

"Well, since I live by myself there's no one to call." This got gasps from everyone inside the room. I heard silence from Naru and Lin as well.

"What do you mean you live by yourself? What about you parents and your sisters?" Monk asked. I put the end of my mechanical pencil to my bottom lip and looked off into space as if what I was about to say was nothing.

"Well, my dad died right after Nomi was concieved, that's why we moved to Japan. And my mom died during childbirth and that's why there are only four of us. If both my parents have lived, I would have a lot more siblings than I do now. As for my sisters, they stay with my teacher from middle school since I'm not old enough to legally take care of them, even though I'm capable of doing so on my own, but I'm grateful for all the help I get. I try to visit them as often as I can without it getting in the way of their schooling, and mine."

"Don't you have any uncles, or aunts? Any relatives?" Monk asked.

"Uh-uh. None. Both of my parents didn't have any siblings, at least that's what I believe, because they never talked about their families. Also, I never bothered to ask. I thought that if they wanted us to know, they would have told us stories and took us to go see them, or something.

So, I send in money for the girls that I earn from this job and my part time job for food, clothes, shoes, field trips, Ipods, any new technical device they want, school tuition, lunch money. Anything, you name it. Although, my teacher says that I don't have to, but I want to. I feel bad enough that my sisters are staying in her home, but I'm glad they have a place to stay. If it weren't for her, all of us would have been seperated and put into the orphanage.

I used to stay with her until she moved, I didn't want to bother her anymore so I got my own place and got a job, two actually. This one, and my part time job as translator. I guess you could say that I'm all grown up. My school is really nice for kids who are going through a tough time, so my tuition is free. And, since I have two jobs, I can leave early if I have to work."

"I get it, if you want to skip you can just tell them you have to work." Ayako said.

"I guess so? I never really tried that unless I had to. You see, I work really hard and try to have a good education so that my sisters can live freely." Suddenly, I was pulled into a hard, built chest, suffocating from how close I was to this person.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just come to me okay?" Monk said in a tearful voice. I was struggling to break free from his grasp, but man. For a monk, Monk was strong!

"No, I-doh-wanna!" I said, though it was muffled by Monk's shirt. Finally, I pushed the man away and gasped for air.

"It's really okay, I'm fine!" I said, but then Monk grabbed me again and nuzzled his face against mine while everyone surrounded us.

 _These cases may be scary, but I wish moments like this could last forever..._

 **Drip.**

The sound of dripping water woke me up. I checked my cell to see the time.

2:40 a.m.

 **Drip.**

 _Did someone leave the faucet on?_

I walked into the bathroom connected to our room and checked the sink. I twisted both of the knobs.

 _No, nothing's on.._

 **Drip.**

I looked over to the bathtub, the curtains seperating me from seeing what's on the inside.

 **Gasp.**

 _I smell, metal!_

At the bottom of the tub, I saw something slide down to the ground. My eyes widdened at the dark liquid.

 _Could it be..?_

My hand moves to grab the curtain.

 **Thump, thump.**

My body wanted to turn away and run, but I was determined to find out what was behind the plastic shield.

 **Thump, thump.**

As I got closer, and closer, my heart sped up and the thought of running was turning into a very good idea.

 **Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**

I pulled the curtain back to see the tub full of blood, and an almost decomposed body rising from the bottom. It's eyes bulging out of it's skull-

My body jumped, waking me up from the terror of my dream. I took a cold shower, thinking that it would maybe clear my head. I got out and blow dried my hair right away. After, I curled my very long hair. Yes, my hair is naturally curly, but I like how it looked when I curled it. Sweeping my hair to the left side of my head, I put in many pins to keep it that way, but my bangs kept falling into my face. Just to be cute, I found tiny jewels to put in my hair randomly.

I walked out of the bathroom to find that Masako and Ayako were already dressed. I felt kind of jealous, because they could just get out of bed and be ready, just like that! I still had to find what I was going to wear.

I looked through my bag for at least five minutes. Finally, I settled on a brown open sweater that was skin tight on my arms, but was open and loose on the front and back and flowed down. Underneath, was just an ordinary white tanktop, and a brown belt that hugged my hips. Around my neck, I had a small white cheetah print scarf. My pants were light and looked worn out, but I bought them that way. They were skin tight on my hips, behind, and thighs, so I had to struggle to get them pass my butt. The jeans were loose around my ankles. I had wooden earrings that hung low, and a bracelet that covered my whole wrist and was loose. I also wore a ring on my left hand. It had tiny diamonds around it and in the middle was a big brown stone with gold inside. Finally, I wore brown pumps to complete this look.

I looked over to the other two, they looked at me, silently asking if I was ready yet. I gave them an apolagetic look while I grabbed my makeup bag and went into the bathroom. I felt kind of bad, making them wait this long. They wouldn't have to wait, however, Naru didn't want anyone to be alone.

I did my eyes first after putting concealer on. On my eyelids was a gold color, but to the end was a smokey black going up like a wing. After, I put liquid eyeliner on both of my lids. I then put mascara on and darkened my brows. Finally, I put clear gloss on my lips to make them look shiny. After checking myself in the mirror at least twice, I walked out, putting all my stuff away and grabbing my cell.

"Ready?" I said to Masako and Ayako. They both looked at me like I was crazy. Guilt built up in my stomach and was knawing at my insides, but I just ignored it and walked out with the others. Down the hall I saw Lin.

"Good morning, Lin." I said in a cheery voice, but was ignored.

 _What is wrong with him? Did I really say something offensive?_

When we arrived at the base everyone, besides Lin and Naru of course, jumped me.

"Whoa-oh! Selena what's the occassion?" Monk asked, making me blush.

"He's right Selena. Why did you suddenly decide to dress up?" asked John. Monk, and Yasu were oogling me openly, while the others did it in secret. Even Naru and Lin! I nervously backed up with my hands infront of me defensively.

"W-what do you mean? I-i always dress up like this."

 _I can't believe I just stuttered!_

"She's right, haven't you guys ever noticed how she's an expert with fashion?" Ayako mentioned. Everyone went into thought, thinking back on my past outfits. I blushed the entire walk to the dinning hall, where we were going to eat. However, today wasn't going to be a good day...

"Have you seen Suzuki?!" The old woman asked me since I was the first to go through the doors.

"Oh, no I haven't sorry." The woman went balistic after that, and was asking everyone if they seen her assistant. Naru told the woman to calm down and asked her when she last seen Suzuki. She said that she woke up early in the morning and she was still in her bed. She also had her contact lenses in her hand and said that she wouldn't leave without her contacts.

 _I know the feeling. I hate being blind._

She also said that she can't see in the dark especially. The woman went to Dr. Davis and asked him if he could help. After a couple seconds he shook his head and said he couldn't see anything.

 _That's a bunch of fooey!_

Later that night, I sat up thinking of Suzuki, hoping she was okay. Suddenly, I was paralyzed. I looked over to Masako and Ayako for help but I coudn't speak.

 **Creeeak.**

 _Someone's coming!_

I was yanked up from my bed by two dark shadows.

 _Nooo!_

They dragged me out of the room since I was still paralyzed.

 _Ayako._

 _Masako._

 _Somebody._

 _Help me!_

We ended up in this room with a fireplace. On the table, I saw a glass of red liquid.

 _Someone's here!_

We went through this door that let to the corridor and then through a maze to another green, metal door.

 **Creak.**

Air rushed out of the room once the door was opened.

 _Blood._

I was led to a small room covered in tiles. In the middle was a marbled table with straps. My pajamas were ripped off. For some reason, I was wearing a white Kimono. Suddenly, a hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to the table. The back of my neck slammed hard onto the edge that I could feel blood drip from my neck.

I was then strapped in so tight, I couldn't move if I wanted to.

 _This has to be a dream!_

I could see a sharp knife come close to my neck.

 _Wake up._

Closer.

 _Wake up!_

Closer.

 _Wake up!_

The cool contact of the knife on my skin left goosebumps.

 _Wake up!_

Slice.

 _No..._

"AAAaaaaaahhhhhh!"

 **Slap!**

I open my eyes to see Ayako and Masako leaning over my bed. My eyes start to burn with tears as I jump up into the Miko's arms. My whole body shook as I cried.

 _I was so scared! I really thought I was going to die._

 **Knock, knock, knock!**

"Hey! Open up!" I could hear Monk's muffled voice through the door, but I didn't look up. I was too shaken to do anything.

"Selena, what happened?"

"A dream. Actually, more of a nightmare..." I said as shivers convulsed through my body. I hugged myself to calm down, but that did nothing.

"Was it, one of those dreams?" I nodded, finding that I couldn't voice out my thoughts.

"Could you tell us about it?"

"I dreamt, that I was being killed..."

 **Silence.**

"I was taken into a room, covered with tiles. There, I was strapped down to a table. They cut me, and I felt a thin trail of ice over my neck. Blood.." Monk put his hand ontop of my head.

"That's enough. I didn't mean for you to relive it." The door to the bedroom opened. I looked up to see Lin holding the door open for Naru, who was holding a cup of tea. My heart jumped, and heat rushed to my face. Lin wasn't wearing a tie and the top botton of his shirt was undone so I was able to see his collar bone.

Naru was wearing blue pajamas with white buttons.

 _What's the Japanese word again? Oh yeah! Kawaii!_

Naru slowly walked over to me, being careful with the cup of tea. Usually, I don't like tea of any kind. However, just to be nice, and since Naru made it just for me, I took a sip.

 _It's actually good!_

I gave him my best smile.

"Thank you, Naru."

 _I feel much better now..._

Later that day, Monk, John, Yasu, Ayako, Masako, and I were sitting down eating in the main living room discussing the case. Monk thought it was weird that the staff have been working their for a full week and nothing has happened to them. Yet, we've been here for three days and already two people are dead.

Yasu said that outsiders were affected and the people that were associated with the house weren't. Then, John spoke up, surprising us all with his theory. He questioned if it was possible that people of a certain age were affected, because all the staff is old and nothing happened to them, and all the victoms were young.

After, we went to Naru and told him what we figured out.

"Nice work." He said, as he leaned up against the table.

"Yasu, Selena. Make sure you're never alone while in this house." We nodded our heads in understanding. He then looked over to Ayako.

"Priestess, how much faith can I entrust in you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ayako said, obviously offended.

"It's become very dangerous here and Yasu is unable to defend himself. I need people I can rely on to protect him under any circumstances."

"Okay, I understand."

"So, to what extent can I count on you?" Ayako closed her eyes in defeat as she replied.

"Just some warding magic."

"That's not good enough!"

 _Naru's really concernd for us on this case.._

"Miss Matsuzaki, and Miss Hara, you two cannot leave each others sight! I know you focus mainly on being a medium, but you can at least protect yourself, right?"

"I can." Masako replied. Naru then looked over to Monk and John.

"Monk, John, the two of you will protect Yasu."

"Got it!" John said.

"Right!" Monk said all enthusiastically.

"But, who will protect Selena? Unless..." Everyone looked over to me after Masako trailed off. The typing in the room got louder as I realized what she was getting at.

"Lin will protect Selena." Lin abrutly stood up from where he was sitting, enraged with anger.

"But Naru, who will be looking out for you? Don't forget, you can't perform warding magic." Lin said as he passed by.

 _That's right. I always forget, Naru isn't a spiritualist. He's a paranormal researcher._

We all looked over to the two, Naru was expressionlist as ever as he leaned back on the table with his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed.

"Naru, what are you gonna do?" I said, worry in my voice.

"I'll manage." He said.

"You're out of your mind! You need to have some protection." Lin turned around and waved his hand over to Monk.

"Takigawa will cover Yasu, and Father Brown will be protecting Selena alright?"

"Monk can't handle it alone."

"Hey, man! I'm not an amature!" Monk was seething now.

"I don't think you understand the danger here."

"Then send one of them away, I cannot allow you to be alone in this house. If you were to come to harm while on a job, how would you expect me to explain that to the professor?" Everyone's faces were in shock at what Lin said, except for Masako and myself. However, I was still worried even though I knew the truth of Naru's life.

 _Naru, I hope you know what you're doing..._

Naru whipped his head up at Lin, anger written all over his face.

"Think of how your parents would feel if that happened!" Lin said.

"Lin, if you don't like how I conduct my investigation then leave."

"How qucikly you seem to forget, my main objective is to protect you at all costs." Suddenly, Yasu raised his hand and spoke up.

"I'll volunteer."

Later, everyone gathered around Lin at his computer with print out blue prints of the house he created.

"This house was built up higher at it's center. The floor on the first level slope upwards towards the center, leaving it about two meters higher than the perimeter than the structure. Judging from the placement of the windows, it looks like the other added rooms increase the overall size outward from the center. That's about everything we know up to this point."

"What we don't know is what's inside this empty section." Naru said before Monk spoke up.

"If it's a room it's gigantic."

"But, we searched all over and there doesn't seem to be a way inside." John said. Naru looked up from his paper.

"What if the way inside doesn't actually exist?"

"Huh?" I said.

"What if this area wasn't originally inteded to be hidden, but was sealed later."

"Why would they do that?" I said.

"If we assume the structure was built from the inside out, It must of had a purpose at some time." Naru began as he walked to the other side of the room. All heads turning to follow him.

"I can't see a logical explaination of why they would continue to build ontop of the room if they didn't want to hide it."

"Yes, you're right." Ayako said.

"But, what could they be hidding?" I couldn't help but think of all those pour souls that were trapped here, and then I started to think of my sisters while I spoke.

"We'll find out as soon as we open up a few of those walls." Naru said, his hand cupping his chin as he thought. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound coming from the window outside. Everyone turned to see it was Madoka and Yasu.

"Hey everyone." The red haired woman said, waving at us with a smile on her face.

"We have some new information for you." Yasu whispered.

"Yasu." I said with a bit of relief.

As they were climbing in, I made my way over to the college boy and helped him in.

"How are the girls? Did you have time to see them?" I asked.

"What girls?" Ayako asked.

"You mean your sisters?" Monk said. I nodded my head as I followed Madoka and Yasu to the table.

"Right before he left, I asked Yasu if he would mind checking up on the girls. I then gave him the address of where they're staying and called my teacher telling her he might be stopping by." I looked at Yasu who smiled in return.

"Yes, I checked on them. They're doing just fine. They asked me when you're coming home." I started to relax just a little bit.

"How was the condition of the house? Was it clean? Was there any of their mess's lying around? Were they on their best behavior when you visited? Are they doing good in school-" Yasu held up his hand, chuckling at me.

"Selena, everything is fine. They're doing fine. The house wasn't messy at all. The girls are doing excellent in school! They even showed me their grades. All A's, every single one of them!" I let myself smile a little at what he said.

"I thought I told you it was too dangerous to come here." Naru spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just here to assist, and visit the ever beautiful Selena over there." Yasu winked at me, causing me to blush all over. I heard Naru growl as he looked annoyed and jealous again. Madoka interrupted before Naru could say anything.

"And besides, it's perfectly safe outside the house. They even have a little playground out there."

"Really? A playground?" I asked.

 _I would never let the girls anywhere near this house._

"Yeah, the backyard for this house is huge. Before all these incidents started happeneing, the kids in the neighborhood would use it to play soccer. But none of those children ever went missing. Proving the danger only lies within the house." Yasu then spoke up.

"Oh, I noticed something strange about the house from outside." He said as he grabbed a yellow envelope and pulled out a picture. Yasu showed us the image and what it revealed was quite shocking to say the least.

"It's the number of chimmnies. When we were investigating the place earlier, I believe we either found 10 or 11 fireplaces."

"There are 11." Lin's deep voice rang out causing shivers to go down my spine.

 _Ugh, Lin. I can't concentrate with your deep voice springing up out of nowhere!_

"But if you look here, there are 12 chimmnies." All of us bend down closer to the picture in his hand, counting.

"You're right. There's an extra one." I managed to say, my body still shivering from earlier.

"And as you can see, the extra chimney is round. Much thicker and made of brick instead of plaster."

"That's right above the house with the hidden space." I heard Monk say before Naru spoke.

"There is definetly something there."

 _But what?_

Suddenly, an image of a tiled room from my dream flashed across my mind.

"We also have more info about Kanayuki. Appereantly, his health condition has been quite fragile ever since childhood." Madoka said.

"When he was young, he was told the chances of living a full life were slim. He then traveled extensivly abroad and had foreign doctors exam him for second opinions." Yasu's voice was far away now.

"Also, soon after Kanayuki moved into the house, he kept two employees with him at all times." My heart beated loudly in my ears.

 _Two of them?_

"At the time, there was a room detactched from the main house. The two were connected via complicated maze of hedges." I gasped as I saw myself being led through that same maze from my dream.

"The gardeners that maintained the ground said the maze was so creepy they avoided working there as often as possible." I held on tightly to myself as I tried to gain cotrol over my body. However, it was futile. I was too lost in horror.

"They also said the detatched room had a putrid smell and the staff was constantly changing."

"Did you find out anything about the relationship between Kanayuki and Urado?" Naru asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yasu pushed his glasses up before continuing.

"Urado was an assume name he often went by."

 _I don't want to hear anymore..._

I could hear Monk's voice echo in the distance.

 _I can't, I can't take it anymore..._

My heart was beating so fast my chest hurt. It got faster and faster and would not slow down.

"You okay?" Yasu asked me, but I didn't answer as the overwhelming fear consumed my entire being. I couldn't breathe, and soon my heart just stopped, exhausted from the rabid thumping.

Monk took a step towards me, but Masako stopped him. She then walked up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, grasping it lightly.

"Not this person, she's incapable of saving you. Remember, you're already dead. Now, come out. Don't be frightened, just look for the light and walk towards it. And then you will find some peace." After she was done speaking, I felt the weight being lifted off of me, and I could finally breathe clearly. I looked over to Masako and thanked her.

"Since we were talking about them, one of the spirits in the house possessed you. I believe it was one of the staff members we were just discussing." I put a hand to my head as tears burned my eyes.

"She was the one. The one who was killed in my dream last night."

"You saw the spirits memories?" Monk asked. I nodded my head, too weak to speak.

"She must have been so scared. Being murdered like that." I put my head in my hands and quietly sobbed. Masako put her arms around me, trying to console me.

"So the spirits of those murdered in the same way are still wandering the house." Naru said in thought.

 _Those really were the voices of spirits..._

Suddenly, the lights went out and blood curling screams of men and woman could be heard.

 _What's happening? I never heard anything as horrible as this before!_

"Naru!" I yelled in fright and made my way over to him. He put his hand around my waist and held my hand in the other, squeezing tightly, like he was afraid I'd disappear.

"Don't move." He whispered in my ear. Then, the lights turned on, revealing words written in blood all over the walls.

"Is, that blood?" Ayako stuttered out.

"It's everywhere." She continued.

"Did the spirits do this?" I questioned, as I nudged myself closer to Naru's comforting warmth. Naru just held on tighter to me. I was looking around and suddenly gasped.

"Naru!" I said.

I looked up to his face and pointed to the wall nearest to us. His cool blue eyes studied mine before looking in the direction I was pointing to.

"Urado's name is there."

"Look, it's over here too!" Ayako said. Then, we realized that it was everywhere.

"Who's that?" Naru said, and I realized that rushed footsteps could be heard coming towards our base.

"Come one Yasu, let's move."

"Right." Yasu whispered back to Madoka before making their way out the window.

"Be careful guys." Monk whispered, making sure whoever was outside couldn't hear him. Madoka waved bye, and Yasu nodded his head at Monk. The door then opened to reveal our client asking us if we were okay. He then looked around the room and said that the room had blood written all over too. Ayako asked how many spirits were in this house as Monk knocked on the wall.

"The name Urado seems to be more important than I originally thought. If only we knew what it meant." Naru said.

"Miss Hara, do you feel up to performing a seance tonight?" Naru questioned, but I objected. Saying, in very kind words, that seeing someone dying is different, but taking their place and experiencing the memory is a whole different level. Surely there was a different way. From the look on the young boy's face, I knew I offended him and brought up painful memories that I knew were too much to bring back.

 _I'm sorry to reopen your wounds, Naru._

Lin was left to summon Suzuki's spirit with Chinese magic. I call it magic because everything about it seemed magical. The whistling, the sword he held, just everything he did was very magical and mysterious which I found very attractive.

Suddenly, the candle on the table flickered.

 _Someone's here.._

In front of Naru and Lin, appeared Suzuki's spirit. Naru asked her if she was that woman and she nodded her head.

"You are no longer of this world, are you aware of that." Suzuki just looked at Naru.

 _She doesn't realize she's dead._

"Do you know why you died?" She shook her head no.

"Did anyone commit a vile act against you?" Suzuki just bowed her head in angst.

"I see. Was it Urado?" The poor soul's eyes widdened at the name and threw her head back, almost as if she was screaming. But, no sound came out.

"You know him, don't you?"

"Naru, we're out of time." Lin said.

"One last question. Can you tell me where you are now?" Suzuki grabbed at her throat and pointed to the wall behind her. Then, her spirit vanished.

 _She disappeared._

Naru walked over to the switch and turned the light on. I gasped once my eyes adjusted to the light.

"What's that?" I said as I stared at the wall. On it something was written in blood.

"Did Suzuki write that?"

"So, I guess Urado's real name is Vlad." Monk said.

"Urado is Vlad?"

"I believe the name Vlad is preferred to the Vampire Dracula."

 _Dracula?!_

"Wait, does that mean Urado sucked people's blood too?" I said, a little bit shaken up.

"Selena, relax. There is no such thing as blood sucking people. Vampires only exist in books. However, the story of Dracula, which Bram Stoker published in the 1800's was based on an actual historical figure. He was Vlad Tepes, or Vlad the Impaler. He was the king of Wallachia now known as Romania during the 15th century. After the defeat of the Ottoman Terks, he was deemed a hero while simoltaniously feared as being the son of the dragon, or child of the devil."

"That sounds scary." I whispered.

"Vlad's father was named Vlad Dracul. The word Dracul had two definitions in Wallachia at that time, both dragon and devil. The word Dracula means child of Dracul, or in other words child of the devil. To the people of Turkey he was often reffered to as the impaler prince."

"How come?" I asked.

"Vlad was meticulous and brutal. His favorite method of diposing his enemies, or anyone who betrayed him, was to impale them."

 _Meticulous..._

 _"This Kanayuki guy was very meticulous. He fired an entire family that worked for him when one of them was caught embezaling..."_ Madoka's voice rang out in my head.

"Vlad and Urado. They do have some similar traits." Monk said with his hand behind his neck.

"By the time Kanayuki traveled abroad, Dracula had been published years before. I would find it odd if he hadn't known of it. And then there's Elizabeth Bathery, a Hungarian countess in the 17th century who was often asociated with Vlad the impaler."

"There are countless stories of Elizabeth being so obsessed by her fear of growing old that she would kill yound woman and drain their blood. She would bathe in it, hoping it would restore her youth." Ayako continued for Naru.

 _Just like in my dream!_

"Kanayuki must have grown to hate his frail body and like Elizabeth Bathory he may have thought he could reverse his cronic health issues by sacraficing young people and using their blood for nevarious purposes."

""That would explain why the staff kept changing so often." I said.

"I imagine so." Naru replied to me.

"Now we can decipher what was written on that five yen bill. 'Everyone who has come here is dead. I heard they were killed by Urado. Run away.'" Monk said.

"So it was a warning for the next person who came here."

"But wait. The coat that the five yen was found in belonged to the Meiama charity hospital. Why was it there?" John questioned. We all thought for a moment before we all realized.

"No way! All those people in the shelter!"

"Unbelievable! How could he kill those people just to keep himself alive!?" I asked, my body shaking with anger.

"Hold on, isn't it a posibility that Hiroyuki knew what his father was up to in here?"

"It sure is. And in order to hide his father's dark secrets, he kept building on to the masion to seal them deep inside." Monk said after Ayako.

"But, Kanayuki died a long time ago. Why would people be diappearing today? Also, before. What did she mean when she pointed to the wall?" I asked. Naru walked over to the spot where Suzuki left a message.

"Kanayuki didn't live a full life which is obviously a major disappointment for him. He killed others in an attempt to save off but still died sooner than he wished. Urado is still here inside this house. And he is far from being finished with his sacrafices." Naru said as he stopped a foot from the wall, crossing his arms over his chest like he always does.

The following day, we decided to find out what was on the other side of that wall. Where the extra chimney and hidden space were. Naru stepped over to the broken wall John and Monk had created moments before. Turning on his flashlight he stepped through the whole.

"Let's head in."

We walked in and immediently were hit with a wave of a foul stentch. Monk covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

"What is that smell?"

"There's a door." Naru said, pointing his flashlight in the direction.

In front of us was a wooden door, we had no idea where it lead to, but we were about to find out. Naru opened it to find it bricked up.

"It's blocked."

"It's blocked in over on this side too." Monk said. Suddenly, John gasped, causing all of us to jump.

"What's wrong?" Monk yelled. I looked over to see Lin and John standing in front of an incinerator.

"What'd you find?"

Inside it were the bodies from two months ago...

The next day we gathered around in the living room to tell everyone what we had found.

"That's awful. Please excuse me, I need to contact the Prime minister." Our client said before he walked off.

"With the discovery of this body, there's little hope that we'll find any of the others still alive." Naru continued.

"Are you saying that, Suzuki is probably dead?" The old woman asked Naru, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Naru waited a moment before answering.

"Yes, same goes for Atsuki."

"But, wait. You said the body you found in there was from two months ago. Couldn't she have just gotten lost?"

 _This poor woman..._

"The room was completely sealed off from the outside. Unless humans have adapted the ability to pass through walls, I can only guess they were taken there through a rip in the space time continuam. Have you any idea how much power it would take to accomplish that?" The woman was shaking now.

"Look, I'm leaving! This is too much, my own life is in danger!" Minami said as he walked off. The fraud following right behind him.

"Please, don't leave! Aren't you gonna help us search for Atsuki!?" I said, as I jumped. The two frauds turned around with a cold stare.

"He's probably dead." My heart stopped at his words and my face hardened into a glare.

"That's horrible!" The old woman grabbed Dr. Davis's hand and pleaded to help her find Suzuki.

"Dr. Davis, please I'm desperate!" The man pulled his hand back and yelled.

"I can't do this! I'm not who you think I am! It was all his idea!" The man said as he turned around and pointed at Minami. The somewhat fat man backed up and raised his hands in front of him as he laughed nervously.

"What? That's ridiculous." The imposter then turned towards us and spoke.

"I admit it, I'm not Dr. Davis. My name is really Ramen Wall! This man is fooling all of you!"

"You should be ashamed of youselves." I said in a scolding tone.

"I had a feeling something was going on." I turned around just in time to see Monk slouch in disappointment. Ayako slapped him on the back so hard, Monk's soul left his body for a bit.

"Hey, snap out of it will ya?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be apart of this charade any longer. Now, good day!"

 _Why is he talking to us like we did somehting horrible?_

"Hey, wait! Come back here! you've got come nerve embarrassing me like that!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the woman's knees give out underneath her as she sat down on the chair.

"I think it would be best if you left now, ma'am. We are leaving as well." I perked up at what Naru said.

"What? We're gonna leave? How come?" I questioned.

"Because, excorsism is impossible." All of us gasped at what he said.

"What do you mean, how can an excorsism be impossible?" I asked.

"Urado isn't here because of an obsession of satisfying a grudge. He just wants to extend his life. I have no idea how he brings people through walls, but I do know that he hunts because he's in search of prey. Calling him a ghost is no longer accurate. Imp. Demon. Devil. He's turned into a monster."

"But Naru."

"I know how to hunt ghosts, but monsters lie in a different realm in which I'm not skilled. That's why an excorsism is off the table. Unless someone here knows a sure fire way to hunt a monster safely." The whole room was quiet.

"But what about Suzuki and Atsuki, are we just gonna completely give up hope for them?" I argued.

"They're dead. There is no hope." I shrunk back.

"Well..."

"He does have one weakness." Naru began, making me look up at him.

"Urado is trapped inside the house, trapped inside the very scene of his crimes. He is completely incapable of escaping."

"Now that you mention it, didn't Madoka say the area outside the house is totally safe?" Monk mentioned.

"If we were to call the release and have the house dismantled, they could locate the missing persons. Unfortunetly, that's not our job." Naru said, his hands tightening.

I mentioned to Naru that it's not like him to run away from a case like this. In which he responded, "I'm not running, Selena. We were hired here to hunt a ghost, not a monster."

I argued with him for a little bit more, very angry at myself and him. I was angry at him for running away and forgetting about all the lost souls here. I was angry at myself that I was letting my anger get the best of me.

"Now I haven't diclosed this yet, listen."

 _"There's a rumor floating through the Grap Vine that the Minami Psychic Research council is pedeling around an imposter who claims to be the great Oliver Davis! Would you be a dear and look into it for me, please?"_ Madoka's voice rang out. Now, whilst everyone was looking dumbstruck, I on the other hand totally forgot that's the whole reason why we came here in the first place.

"That was the actual reason why Madoka hired us to come here. And if you take that into consideration, our job is done. There's no reason to risk danger to ourselves any longer. We're pulling out." The handsome boy said, getting up from his seat. I tapped my finger on the table infront of me, pissed with the situation.

"You lied to us Naru." I said in a light disappointed voice.

"It's what you would classify a strategic secret, something I had to do because some of us can't keep things to themselves." I jumped, taken back at his comment as Naru looked right at me while he spoke.

"Who, me?" I questioned and Naru just looked at me like I was dumb.

 _Why that son of a-_

"Well, I'm sorry but unlike you, I prefer not to decieve people." I then, looked over to the old woman, watching our encounter. Suddenly, I bowed, low and formal.

"And since we're being so open. I'm sorry ma'am but our manager is an imposter as well." I pointed to Naru with an annoyed look.

 _Why am I acting so out of character whenever Naru is around!?_

"He's the real boss-"

"Enough." Naru said in an annoyed tone. I looked over to him, giving him a look of first amusement and then disappointment.

"We need to start breaking down HQ."

"Okay, mister manager." I said with a small smile in my voice.

Unnoticed by all, Masako looked down with anger on her face from the two bickering.

Later, I was packing my things after I got dressed. Today, I was wearing a white tanktop with a gray infinity scarf. Covering me, was a long, knitted grey sweater. I wore black, skin tight, skinny jeans with black flats that had a diamond on the tip. My earrings were black upside down triangles dangling from silver to the actual piercing. With me, was a huge, light brown purse.

My dark brown hair was swept to my left again in a pony tail. White Jewels were gleaming from the dark, silk river that was my hair. On top of my head, were dark pairs of sun glasses, the lenses were huge.

I didn't do much for my makeup today. My eyeshadow, eye liner and eyebrows were the same as yesterday. And so were my lips, clear gloss coating them.

As Masako and I were packing, Ayako decided to take a shower. I muttered under my breath as I continued. I turned to speak to Masako, but she just looked up at me and turned her head, ignoring me. I, in turn, questioned her about it, but I just got ignored.

"Hello?"

"Why?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Why does Naru favor you so much? He calls you by your first name and calls me and Matsuzaki by our last names."

"Naru favors me?"

"I saw you two earlier. It was like you were married or something."

 _Hold on._

"That's so cute. Seriously though, you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing going on between Naru and I. If he favors anyone, it's you." Masako looked up at me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You got some dirt on him, don't you?"

 _Time to reveal the truth._

"I do, but I wish I didn't."

"Wait, what?"

"You know Naru, he's very prideful and knowing that someone has the upper hand of him makes him angry. So that's why I think, Naru doesn't like me."

 _Poor Masako._

The medium suddenly got up from the spot on her bed and proceeded to door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take a step outside. I don't want to be near you."

"No, Naru said not to go anywhere alone."

"It's fine. I'll just be right here." I got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to be alone that much, then I'll go outside. You stay in here." Before she could say no, I left. Standing in the hallway alone was really scary, but knowing that on the other side of the door were my friends.

 _I'll just give her a couple of minutes to herself._

After I thought that, my world went black...

 **Naru's POV**

We were all in the base when Ayako and Masako bursted through the door.

"Selena's missing!" Ayako screamed in horror. My heart jumped to my throat at what the older woman said.

 _She can't be..._

"What do you mean she's missing? I thought she was in the room packing with you two?" I asked.

"I decided to take a shower while the two were packing, and when I got out, she was gone!" I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I was freaking out inside. Everyone started to go balistic, thinking of the many places where Selena could have gone. Suddenly, Masako spoke up.

"It's my fault! She went missing because of me!"

"Masako?" Ayako asked. Masako continued, crying like the little girl she was.

"I was mad at her, so I went to go out in the hall... But she stopped me, she went into the hall instead. And when I went out there to check on her, she was gone." I squinted my eyes in anger at her.

 _That little bitch!_

"This is why I told you to never be alone!" I raised my voice at the medium who knew all of my secrets. She just kept crying, which I did not care for. She could take Selena's place for all I care. I never really liked her anyway.

 _I gotta find her, and fast. I can't let anything happen to her._

I started my way towards their bedroom, saying that I'll be right back and that I have things to do. Leaving everyone behind in confusion, except for Lin.

I got to their bedroom in minutes. I walked fast, not wanting to waste any more precious time. Something on the floor caught my eye. There, right in front of the door, was a pair of dark grey sun glasses. My heart leapt for joy at the luck I had. I quickly grabbed the object and focused all of my energy into it. Not long after, I was beginning to see...

 _My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I was breathing quickly to keep up with my thumping organ. However, my lungs were freezing up on me. I opened my eyes to see that I was staring up at a ceiling. I looked around to see that I was in a room covered in tiles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glint of something silver that later turned out to be a large knife._

 _My lips formed words, and I could barely hear myself from the tiny whisper that was my voice._

 _"Naru, help me..." Was all I said._

 _And then, black..._

I woke up to see Lin standing in front of me. He looked like he was angry.

 _Oh, boy..._

"I thought I told you not to be in this house alone." He said.

"I'm trying to find Selena, and I very well couldn't do that in front of the others, now could I?" Lin just gave me a scolding look, but I could tell he was worried about Selena too.

Later, I ordered everyone to search for my missing girl-

 _Wait._ _My_ _missing girl?_

Before I was pulled into a different realm. The plane was dark and mist surrounded my feet. Nothing was in front of me, and nothing was behind me. I was walking for I don't know how long when I found myself in the same room as before. The putrid smell of blood and rotting flesh burned my nose, making my stomach churn with nausea.

There was a tub to my right, stained with dried blood. I looked down to my feet and noticed that the tile floor was also covered with blood, but this seemed fresh. My head snapped up, causing a crack in my neck, to see a woman strapped to a table, a long cut on her neck. My eyes widdened and my breath hitched in my throat. Blood was seeping out of the wound.

I ran over to the body and my fear was confirmed. There, lying motionless on the table, was the only woman I truly could trust. Selena...

Her white tank top was drenched with her own blood. There were numerous cuts along her forearms, arms and legs. My heart stopped at the sight before me, and my hand slowly reached out to her cheek. Once my fingertips touched her soft skin, I noticed that it was still warm and I could feel air from her nose coming out slowly. I looked up and saw Selena opening her eyes. I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone opening their eyes.

"N-naru?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, so I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"You.. Came... I'm... So... Happy." I caressed her cheek, my thumb moving across the skin.

"Don't talk." Was all I could say, and I mentally kicked myself.

 _Why are you acting so cold, you idiot!_

"Na... Naru... Ura... Urado, he... He's-"

"You're going to be okay. I'm coming. Just hold on for a bit longer." Selena weakly nodded her head, but in this case she just closed her eyes and lowered her head as much as she could.

"Hurry... Naru..."

And with that, my vision of Selena disappeared. I returned to reality with a pang of my heart. It hurt so much it was hard to breathe for a bit. I told everyone to hurry, but they were not fast enough.

Minutes later, we arrived to a room with a fireplace and doors to the right. My curiosity got the better of me and I headed straight for the doors. We found ourselves walking through what used to be a maze, and then there was a small house. We entered, but nothing seemed familiar. I then noticed a flight of stairs to the left, and I could feel a pull towards them.

 _She's up there!_

I made my way to the stairs, everyone following behind me. We didn't know what door to look for, so we just guessed. We found a room with skulls and bones put on shelves like trophies, and bodies of the newest victoms with their throats slit. Then, we stumbled upon a strange, green metal door.

 _This is it. she's behind here!_

I opened it, and air rushed out. It smelled of blood.

"AAAaahhhh!"

My legs moved before I told them to. I ran in and saw Selena thrashing against what looked like a walking corpse. I could see a long cut on her neck with fresh blood coming out and soaking her white tank top. Her grey infinity scarf was torn into shreds. There were cuts along her arms, and legs.

"Selena!"

"Get back! Get away from me! AAahh!" Selena screamed at the demon. Lin stepped forward and whistled. White orbs of light appeared and striked Urado, he disappeared after. I quickly grabbed Selena, tightening my hold around her lilthe body. She was still warm, and I could feel her heart beating.

"We need to leave, now! I was only able to stun Urado for a moment." Lin said, and we were off, me still carrying Selena like a bride.

"Naru... You came... I'm so... Glad..."

 _Oh, no. Selena is starting to fall asleep. Don't fall asleep!_

"Selena, don't fall asleep. Not yet." I whispered under my breath, hoping she could hear me. We ran for what seemed like a while before I ordered everyone to go through the windows and Monk kicked our way through.

Once we were outside, we let ourselves rest while we waited for the ambulance after Ayako checked Selena's injuries. Right now, the girl was resting in my lap and I couldn't be any happier to have her in my arms. I stroked her thick, dark curls out of her face. I looked up to hear Monk telling Lin that he has some talents and asked what he did back there. Lin replied, saying that those were his shiki. John asked what they were and Monk said that when someone traps or captures a demon they basically become their slaves. John's face went to that of surprise and called Lin amazing. I let a small smile since no one was looking.

"You're so handsome... When you smile, Naru..." I looked down and saw Selena's blue eyes staring back at me, with a smile of her own. She lifted a hand to my face and thumbed my cheek like I did to her earlier.

"Thank you, Naru..." After the words left her mouth, her hand went limp and fell back to her side. Selena's eyes closed and her chest stopped moving.

"Selena!" Ayako was trying to check her vitals, but I wouldn't let anyone near her. I couldn't believe what was happening.

 _Not now! Not here!_

"Selena!" I yelled into the early morning as I heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer...

 **. . . Selena's POV . . .**

I woke up to a blinding light and quickly closed my eyes. I groaned from the headache I could feel coming on. And it was going to be strong. I looked around the room to see that the ceiling was an egg white color, and the floor was covered in tiles.

 _Okay, so I know I'm in a hospital._

The sound of the heart moniter beeping to my left confirmed my suspicions. I turned my head to my right to see a body slumped in his seat. A small smile formed on my lips at the sight before me. I would have chuckled but I didn't want to wake him.

"He's been sitting there since you were admitted." I looked up to see Lin standing by the door, like he was gaurding it. I looked at him curiously, thinking why was he here?

 _Oh, duh. Because Naru is here._

I tried speaking, but all that came out was air. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Hello, Lin." All I got in return was a head nod. I slightly pouted, and spoke again.

"Lin, do you hate me?" The tall man didn't even look at me.

"I really didn't mean to offend you back at the mansion when you said you were Chinese. I was really just surprised is all." Lin sighed before he spoke, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I just hate the Japanese, have you heard what they done to my people? You should really pick up a book." I frowned upon what I heard, and shook my head.

"I'm not stupid Lin, but you really shouldn't hate people because of what happened in the past. We all know what Japan has done, but people have moved on, and so should you. It's useless to hold a grudge against someone because of their ethnicity. I mean, if I did that, then I would hate Puerto Ricans, but I don't." Suddenly, the older man laughed, and I have never felt so stupid.

 _Uh, did I say something funny?_

"I'm sorry, someone said that to me a long time ago. You just reminded me of him." Lin said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Was it Naru?"

"Oh no. When I told Naru, the first thing he said was 'That's stupid.'"

 _Then it was Gene._

"That sounds just like him." I smiled back. After that, I fell asleep...

I woke up again in the same room. I looked to my left and found Naru sitting there, reading his little black book. I smiled a little, taking in the sight for my memory. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Naru noticed I was staring at him. We looked at each other for a while, then Naru broke the silence.

"You're awake."

"Yea, I am." For some reason, I just couldn't look away from him. I hope I wasn't freaking him out.

I then realized that there were others in the room. I looked to see that Ayako and Monk were sitting on the other side of my bed. Masako and John sat by the wall behind Naru. And Lin sat by the windows, reading something. The only one I didn't see was Madoka and Yasu.

 _Where are the girls?_

I turned to Naru, catching his attention right away. I noticed that whenever I moved, he would look at me from the corner of his eye. I felt like everyone was watching my every move.

"The girls?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yasu and Madoka are checking on them right now." Monk said.

"They've been checking on them everyday since you got here." My brows scrunched together at what Ayako said.

 _Everyday?_

"How long have I been here?" I look straight at Naru for answers.

"You've been in here for almost four weeks."

 _A month I've been in the hospital!?_

"Lin and Naru haven't left your side once. I'm surprised they haven't been kicked out by the hospital yet." I look at the two, both of them avoiding my gaze. I smile.

 _I knew about Naru, but Lin too?_

"Thank you both." I said, not getting a response.

Ayako and Monk proceeded to tell me that they have an interesting case about a family inn that's cursed, but Naru won't take it. Everyone was worried for the family because of the markings on the little girl that came in. I looked over to Naru who was ignoring all of this.

 _Is he not going, because of me?_

I rest my hand on the closest body part, Naru's thigh. Instantly, Naru looked up from his book and stared down at me. I could see the questioning in his eyes. I could also see worry swirling in there. I give him a small smile.

"Take the case, Naru." It was silent for a minute before he answered.

"I've already decided that we're not taking it."

"They need you more than I do. Besides, staying here is going to get you nowhere." Naru looked up at me and furrowed his brows at my statement, but quickly brushed it off. Finally, Naru closed his book and sighed.

"Miss Matsuzaki, call the client back and tell them we'll be taking their case." Everyone was surprised and began to speak at the same time. In the midst of it all, I gave Naru's thigh a gentle squeeze causing him to look at me. I could have sworn that I saw a tint of pink glowing on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Was all I said before I fell asleep again...

 _I was dreaming, I know it. Something must have happened. Something bad. I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I turned around to what I thought would be Gene, but it was-_

 _"Naru?" I breathed. He looked about just as surprised as I was. I went over to him, laying my palms on his chest and looking up into his eyes pleadingly._

 _"What's happened? Is something wrong? Is it the girls?" Naru shook his head at all of my questions, grabbing my hands, but not moving them._

 _"The ghost. I underestimated it." Was all he had to say and I understood._

 _"It possessed you." Naru didn't say anything, and I knew it was because of his damn pride. My body got closer to his, and I can feel the warmth radiating off of him, meaning that he's still alive. I touched his cheek, so happy that I could feel him._

 _"You'll be okay. You'll figure this out like you always do. I know it."_

 _"Have you had any dreams yet?" I shook my head._

 _"This is the first one. I thought you were Gene at first, because usually he guides me."_

 _Oh, no! I shouldn't have said that!_

 _Naru looks at me, his eyes piercing mine. My heart quickens it's pace, like it's about to jump right out of my chest._

 _"What did you say?" I didn't answer though, because I could feel something coming. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Almost holy. I slightly push Naru away from me, gaining his attention._

 _"You must go, it's time for you to wake up." He just stares at me, not saying anything. I put my palm to his cheek and caress it, smiling a little._

 _"I will be there when you wake up. I promise. Now, go." I back up from one of the men my heart is falling for, watching him disappear into the mist before me..._

I wake up, seeing the bright lights of the room. I squint with a moan of disgust and shield my eyes.

"Hey, you!" A loud voice says next to me. I look to my left and see Yasu, sitting there smiling without a care in the world. I noticed that he has some new scratches on his face, and immediently I ask about Naru. Yasu's face falters a bit when I ask.

"He's possessed by a fox. Lin's shiki are watching over him as we speak." As soon as shiki was mentioned, I saw a white orb move around me, as if it was observing me. Then, I think-

"One of them is here."

"Huh?" I look to Yasu with a smile on my face, as I raise my hand and touch it. The feeling of it was incredible! It's like the color itsels was made out of silk.

"Lin's shiki. He sent one with you to check up on me." I motioned with my head that the little one could go, but it stayed right where it was. I could feel vibration convulse through the tiny orb.

 _Is it purring?_

Suddenly, I could see the tiny orb taking form. After a couple seconds, the form turned out to be a black cat with amazing green eyes. My breath got taken away from it's beauty. The cat moved up to my neck and started purring again. I pet it and it was so soft! I couldn't help but put my arms around and cuddling it.

"Selena?" Yasu's voice brings me back. He gives me a questioning stare at where the little cat should be.

 _Can he not see it?_

"Yes?" I answer.

"We need you over there. There's a lot of trouble going on. Two people already died." I look at the little shiki in my hands that I've decided to name Kiki, examining it for a while. Then, I look back to Yasu with determination.

"Take me there." I said.

Yasu drove the whole way there, since I can't drive. Kiki cuddled up against me, he never stopped purring. I didn't pack any clothes because I knew I wasn't staying over night, so I wore something really nice for my boys.

A cream pokadotted top, with blue strings tied in the back, my shoulder blades showing. A brown belt over my waist and hips, and a dark blue skirt that stopped to mid thigh. I thought flats would be best for this outfit. On my wrists were bangles. Today, I let my hair flowed down to my lower back, right above my butt. It's curls were natural, shinning whenever the light hit it. No makeup was painted on my face, I wanted to look natural.

When we got there, I could feel the holy feeling I had in my dream. The inn was huge to say the least. The water was so beautiful too.

We were greeted by the family, everyone seemed scared, but the teenage boy could not take his eyes off me. We talked our whole way to the base, and I found myself laughing. Kiki jumped up and returned to Lin once the door was open, and I was glad to see that Naru was awake.

"You're late." He grumbled. I could see that he was cranky, I would be too if my pride was as big as his. I walked over to him and gently layed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. He didn't look up at me, but his body seemed to relax from my touch.

"How about some tea?" I said, but not waiting for an answer. Kiki came back to me, trailing behind me. Lin was more than surprised I should say.

 _Sorry I stole one of your shiki!_

But at the same time, I wasn't sorry.

When I came back, everyone was there. Thank goodness I made extra.

"Selena!"

"Hi." I said in a gentle voice.

"What are you doing here?" Monk asked as I passed him tea.

"Aren't you supossed to be in the hospital?" I passed some tea to Ayako.

"Are you well enough to be walking around?" John asked. When I handed Lin and Naru their tea with gentle smiles, I stood up and looked at everyone.

"I'm fine, the doctor said I was fine. I healed very fast, and everything seems to be fine. I asked if I could leave and they said yes."

 _But for some reason, my bill was already paid. in full._

I suspected Naru, or Lin. I'll just ask them later. I kneeled down with so much grace, I amazed myself. I heard many intakes of breath, and I realized everyone was looking at me. I tilted my head to the side, curious.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful." The client's son told me. I blushed instantly and looked away, suddenly shy. Kiki trailed up to me and rubbed himself against me. I picked him up and held him close to my beating heart. Masako and Lin were staring at me.

"Where did you get the cat from?" The medium asked.

"It appears that Lin sent one of his shiki with Yasu when he went to come get me. He turned into a cat, and I have named him Kiki." Everyone who couldn't see the cat just gave me curious glances. I smiled politely and shook it off.

Later, we went to the cave that was right underneath the inn. Suddnely, the walls closed and breathing could be heard. I felt the rocks, and the thumping of a heart could be felt. It was like, the cave was a peson.

White orbs came out from the walls, but no matter what we did they just kept coming. Everyone was exhausted by now. Monk, John, and Yasu tried destroying the wooden Budah but was pushed back by so much force, they hit the rocks behind them, causing them to lose their breath.

"Is that all you got?" We all looked up to see Naru stadning before us, shame on his face. Ayako got so mad that she bursted ou at him, saying that he's doing nothing while we risk our lives for him.

"Point taken." Was all he said.

"Come on Selena, let's go." Ayako commanded. I stayed rooted to the ground, watching Naru walk over to the drift wood. I could feel electricity in the air. The wind picked up, but there was no opening, so where could the wind have come from? I raced over to Naru quickly, not once looking back.

"Don't do it!" Lin warned Naru, but was completly ignored. I grabbed Naru's face in my hands, shaking off the shock from the electricity he was making. I pulled his face closer to mine, feeling the static between our closing lips. Once our lips touched, I could feel all of his power surge through me, then back to him, and coming to me again. The power was so great, it left me breathless. My heart was thumping so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear it.

My eyes stayed closed as I focused all my energy on our kiss, but I couldn't help the small moan from the back of my throat. After a while, I slowly pulled away, the static not leaving. I looked up lovingly at Naru, who just looked so surprised with a red hue upon his cheeks. I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, I made my way to the piece of wood.

I slowly grabbed it with caution, taking it into my waiting arms. Once I made sure nothing was going to happen, I walked back to Naru, stopping right in front of him.

"Hold out your hand." I said in a whisper, and for a second I was afraid he didn't hear me, until he did what I instructed. I layed the drift wood on his open palm and layed mine over it. I put Naru's hand over mine and cupped the back of his hand that was holding the wood. I then, kissed Naru again, and told him to focus all of his energy on the wood.

Wind surrounded us, picking up my skirt, but not showing what was underneath. My hair flew around me, whipping side to side, and back and forth. Naru's jacket did the same. The electricity in the air was so heavy I could feel it everytime I took a breath, inhaling some static during the process.

And just like that, everything ended. I looked down to see that what was left of the drift wood was burnt ash. My eyes flicked up to meet Naru's as he stared down at me. I could feel myself blushing, but I refused to look away from him. This feeling that I get whenever he's around, or whenever he's on my mind. I just can't get enough. It's like my body craves for more even though he's here, standing just mere inches from me.

"You did it. You saved us again Naru." I let out a small smile before I go on my tiptoes and lean against him, kissing his soft, warm lips. I giggle because of the surprised noise he makes.

 _I love you..._

After that, we left the inn. Although, the boy from before kept asking for my phone number, which I gave to him, even though Naru forbid it. I got into the van behind Naru and instantly fell asleep on his shoulder. His scent drove me crazy in my sleep, and I realized that I still wanted more.

 _I found myself in the spiritual plane. I looked behind me and saw non other than Gene, making his way towards me. I smile and give him a hug._

 _"Hi Gene."_

 _"Hello, Selena." We walk for a while, talking about this and that, and other useless things._

 _"How is my idiotic brother treating you?" I smile at that, closing my eyes as I answer._

 _"He's doing fine, way better than he was when we first met."_

 _"Please, when he first met you, he was too busy abserving your body." I giggle before answering._

 _"I wouldn't talk if I were you Gene. You did the very same thing." I could have sworn that I saw pink dusting my spiritual guide's cheeks._

 _"I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful!"_

 _"Hmm. So they say." I answer unamused. Gene stopped, feeling the tension._

 _"What's wrong?" I hesitae before answering, not sure how to put my thoughts into words._

 _"I'm not conceded, or anything, and I am very comfortable with my body. It's just that..." I take a breath and continue._

 _"It's just that, being 'Beautiful' by the media's terms is quite a downfall. I hate it when random men of all age and sizes come up to me and ask me to be theirs. Or in worse case senareos, ask me to star in a porno." I shivered from memories that were from my childhood after both of my parents have died._

 _I was so young..._

 _Gene gave me a sympethetic smile. Something that I hate the most, but do not voice out._

 _"Well, all of that is in the past. You're with family now, and you're sisters are safe, and they will probably worship you when their older for what you have done for them." That gets me to smile. However, I change the subject as fast as possible._

 _"So, to what shall I do the honor of your presence?" I ask Gene, causing him to smile at me playfulness._

 _"Just stay close to Oliver." I quirk one of my perfect dark brows up at the twin._

 _"I'm afraid I don't understand. Is something bad coming?" Gene just smiles, and fades away into the mist._

 _I wonder what's about to happen?_

 **. . . Three days later . . .**

I was in the office helping my sister Ahni rehearse her lines for her school's play. The play is 'Alice in Wonderland', and my sister is going to play as Alice, the lead role! I was so proud and excited for her. I couldn't wait to see her in action!

Maritza and Nomi were rehearsing as well. Maritza, was playing as Alice's big sister, and little Nomi was playing as Dina, Alice's cat. She's also playing the mouse, who's afraid of cats. This is good, Nomi can be very shy of the lime light.

It was very quiet in the office, besides the girls and I. Occasionally, Naru would ask me to make him his tea, and of course, I would ask Lin too. Although, I found it very odd that Naru hasn't spoken to me since we kissed, considering I saved him from using his powers, but I shook it off and carried on with my life. As if it never happened.

Later, Naru called me to his office and I thought he was going to ask for tea. Then I realized that, I already gave him his tea only minutes ago. Ahni was about to get up and follow me, but then I told her to keep on rehearsing. She quietly obliged. I asked Maritza to help Ahni rehearse for her singing scene in the beginning.I left with the two practicing behind me.

I knocked on Naru's door, and waited for a reply.

"Come in." I made my way in and closed the door behind me. I walked a few steps closer and stopped when I was inches in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Naru?" I said in a quiet, warm voice. The boy didn't reply for a while, studying whatever it was in his black book. Finally, he put it down on his desk and faced me, but kept his eyes closed.

"On our last case, do you recall having a dream while you were in the hospital, before you came?" I thought for a moment, wondering if he was referring to the one I had with him.

 _That's probably it._

"I only had one, and you were in it." I must have hit the nail on the head, because that's when Naru looked up. His eyes piercing my own.

"Do you remember what happened in the dream?" I nodded.

"I told you that Gene was my spiritual guide." I whispered.

"Do you know who Gene is?"

"He is your deceased twin brother."

 **Pause.**

"Was there anyone who told you this information?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

 _He must be suspecting Masako._

"You're brother told me." His eyes widened.

"When did you meet Gene?"

"The first time I met you. That's when he started appearing in my dreams."

"I see." Naru said putting his chin on his intertwined fingers. He thought for a while, making the office go silent again. I couldn't help but want to tell him my feelings.

 _Just go for it!_

"You know, Naru." I said getting his attention, but it was futile.

"Knowing all of this, does not change my feelings for you." Naru's head snapped up.

 _That got him._

"What do you mean?" I smile and walk a bit closer.

"For a scientist, you sure are an idiot." I whisper.

"Naru, I love you."

"Do you love me, or Gene?" I was shocked by how serious he was. Surely he wasn't that stupid. I offer him a smile and rest my hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I love you both." His head drops a little.

"But." Naru looks up at me again, curious.

"But?"

"But I only love you." He just stared at me, not believing. I palm his cheek and look directly into his cold, blue eyes that I love so much.

"To the moon, and back." I lean in and kiss him, staying that way for a while. I was happy that he didn't push me away, but he didn't move in either. I was prepared for that. I pulled away just in time for Ahni to burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face. She ran up to Naru and hugged his arm, pulling him towards the outer office.

"Naru, would you like to hear me practice for my school's play?" I could see a small smile on the boy's face.

"And what play would that be?"

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"I'll be right out."

"Okay!" With that, Ahni ran back outside where the others that have just arrived were waiting. I turn to leave after my sister, but look back at Naru before disppearing.

"About your identity, your secrets safe with me. Also, pay no mind to my confession. I'm not going to rush you." I smile and leave, joining Madoka and Ayako on the couch.

 **Naru' POV**

 _I can't believe that Selena loves me._

 _Me!_

 _She actually LOVES me!_

 _Not Gene._

 _Not anyone else._

 _But me._

My heart thudded quickly against my ribcage after I heard her confession. I won't deny my feelings for her, but I won't be able to admit it out loud. when she kissed me on our last case after finding out about Gene, I was sure that she loved my brother, not me.

 _But, she does love me._

I let myself smile since no one was here and made my way outside where everyone else was. I closed my door and saw that Selena was sitting between Ayako and Madoka. Maritza sat against the Miko's knees on the floor, and Nomi was perched up on the Monk's shoulders, who stood behind the girls. Lin sat at his desk, every so often looking up from the corner of his eye, before continuing with his typing. John and Masako sat in the couch opposite of Selena with Yasu joining them. Ahni was waiting for me where I usually sat. I smiled on the inside and made my way over.

Ahni moved out of the way and stood beside me. Waiting for everyone to stop talking to begin. Ahni then looked to Maritza and nodded.

The show has begun.

 **Ahni/Alice:** "Nonsense."

 **Maritza/Alice's big sister:** "Once more, from the beginning."

 **Ahni/Alice:** "That's it Dina! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't, and contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

 **Nomi/Dina:** "Meow."

 **Ahni/Alice:** "In my world, you wouldn't say 'meow'. You'd say, 'Yes, miss Alice.'"

 **Nomi/Dina:** "Meow."

 **Ahni/Alice:** "Oh, but you would. You'd be just like people Dina, and all the other animals too. Why in my world...

 _Cats and rabbits_

 _would reside in fancy little houses_

 _And be dressed in shoes, and hats, and trousers_

 _In a world of my own_

 _All the flowers,_

 _would have very, extra special powers_

 _They would sit and talk to me for hours_

 _When I'm lonely in a world of my own_

 _There'd be new birds_

 _Lot's of nice and friendly howdy-do birds_

 _Everyone would have a dozen blue birds_

 _Within that world of my own_

 _I could listen to a babbling book_

 _and hear a song that I could understand_

 _I keep wishing it could be that way_

 _because my world would be a wonderland..."_

Everyone clapped at Selena's sister's performance. I even clapped as well. So did Lin. After that, Madoka started talking about going to England and bringing everyone along. I frowned upon this. Not really wanting anyone to meet my parents. That's when Madoka turned to Selena and clasped her hands in hers with hearts in her eyes.

"Selena, you have to come!" Selena backed away just a little, not sure what to do.

"I would love to, but what about my sisters?"

"They can come as well! I'm sure Luella would love to meet them too!"

"Luella?" Selena questioned, but I'm sure she knew already.

"Naru's mom!"

 _Damn it, Madoka!_

"We can leave right now!" Selena's eyes widened in shock before speaking.

"I won't be able to, and neither will the girls. We have school-"

"We have Summer vacation in two weeks! We can go then!" Maritza said, all excited. Their older sister looked unsure.

"I don't know..." Ahni turned to me with pleading eyes and begged for them to go. Like I could resist. Ahni has me wrapped around her finger, and she knows it. Maritza and Nomi begged the Monk and Ayako for the same thing. Just like me, they're wrapped too. Although, they gave in a little more quickly than I did.

"Please Naru. Can we go?" I let Ahni beg for a while longer before giving in.

"We'll be leaving in two weeks, so make sure your passports are up to date-"

"Yes!" Ahni threw her arms around my neck and squeezed tight. Selena looked at us with wide eyes, hoping that I wouldn't be mean to her little sister. I just stayed unmoving within the little girl's grasp. Just like that, she let go and ran over to her sister to hug her too. Selena welcomed her with open arms, unlike me.

 _I just hoped that this wasn't going to be a disaster..._

 **. . . Two weeks later . . .**

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

I was in the office with my three little sisters, along with Naru and Lin, waiting for everyone else to arrive. I still couldn't believe that we were going to England and Naru allowed this to happen.

 _He never listens to me anyway._ I thought bitterly.

I looked up at the sound of a door opening only to see Monk and Ayako. Nomi and Maritza hurridly made their way over to the duo in exitement.

"Hey girls! How are ya?" Monk asked as he picked up Nomi and put her on his hip. My little sister squealed with delight and tighly wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Maritza, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and hugged Ayako's mid section. Earning a hug in return. My sister Ahni was by Naru and Lin, helping load up the van, even though she didn't have to.

Next up to come through the door was Masako, followed by John. Both of them giving warm smiles to everyone. The medium went over to my boss as soon as her eyes spotted him. I choffed inside my head and mentally rolled my eyes.

"Selena."

"Yes, Naru?" I looked up to see Naru staring at me, making me have deep shivers run up and down my body. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Tea." He finally said.

 _Is that all?_

Not long after I got Naru his precious tea, Madoka and Yasu showed up and we were on our way to the airport. Masako gave a fit because of the car arrangements Naru came up with.

 **In Monk's car**

Monk

Ayako

John

Masako

And Yasu

 **In the SPR's van**

Lin

Madoka

Naru

Maritza

Nomi

Ahni

And lastly, me

The whole way there I felt daggers being directed at me. I chose to ignore it and put my headphones in.

Once we got to the airport, we quickly got on the plane. But first, I made sure the girls went to the bathroom and got something to eat. It's gonna be a long ride. . .

 **. . . On the plane . . .**

It was quiet at first. None of the girls wanted to sit by me. Nomi sat by Monk. Maritza sat by Ayako who sat next to Monk. Lin and Madoka sat by each other joined by John and Masako. Yasu on the other side of Monk, teasing him every now and then. I sat in between Ahni and Naru. My sister whinning that she wanted to sit rigth next to Naru, but he assured her that this was the best seating arrangement. I felt cold daggers being thrown at me again. I ignored them both. Again. I continued to read the book I had started for class not that long ago. I was almost finished with it. As always, I was way ahead of schedule.

 _This, was going to be such a long ride..._

 **. . . Many hours later . . .**

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

We finally landed and to my disappointment, Madoka said we were going to be staying at my parents house, so we were to head straight over there right away.

 _I can't wait._ I thought sarcastically.

I made sure to take a cab with selena sitting next to me. Now that I know she feels the same way for me, I'm making sure that she doesn't lose that affection. Also because I didn't want Masako by me at all. Ever since the Urado case I couldn't seem to forgive her for putting Selena in that situation.

We arrived at my parents house and mostly everyone, besides Lin, Madoka, and myself, were in awe.

The house was at least three stories high. The roof was a deep maroon color while everything else was a dark white. The porch went all the way around the house, and there was another porch on the third floor where the second library was. There was many windows from large to small. The front yard was massive and so was the back yard, leading to the forest that went on for miles, which also had many ponds and lagoons. There was a pool in the back yard and inside as well. In front of the house was an old willow tree with a swing tied to one of the branches.

 _Gene and I used to go on that swing many times..._

Suddenly, I felt a tiny hand grasp my upper arm. I looked up to see Selena staring at the house in awe. Her eyes sparkled, and her perfect lips were parted with a smile.

"Naru, it's so beautiful." She said in such a hushed voice I could barely hear her.

My chest filled with a warm, bubbling feeling. It was hard to contain such a feeling from exploding that my palms started to get moist a bit. However, the feeling was starting to disappear as we got closer and closer to the front doors...

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

"Naru, it's so beautiful..." I said breathless.

"This house, it just keeps taking my breath away." Madoka lockes her arm with mine as we walk to the front doors.

"Everytime I come here I can never get over it's beauty." She says. I return a small smile and stop just inches away from the doors while Madoka turns the knob and as I'm just about to move, my nose gently brushes another.

I looked up to see cloudy blue eyes staring down at me. I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks as I let out a noise from the collision (If any of you seen Balto, Selena makes the same noise Jenna makes when her and Balto's nose touch in the beginning).

I take a small step back and see that the eyes belong to a very tall, built man. He had chesnut hair that he swept to the right. A very sexy-erm, neatly kept beard with the most, beautiful lips that began to form an even gorgeous crooked smile...

"Well, hello." His voice was so smooth, silky, and deep. I could feel heat start to gather and knot in the pit of my stomach. My knees grew weak from his words and my heart beat rapidly against my chest.

"Hello." It came out as a whisper, I was afraid he didn't hear me, but before I could try again a voice interupted.

"Steven?!" A husky woman voice called out.

"Steven? Oh! There you are! Martin is looking for yo-" Calling the woman beautiful would not do her justice. Her hair was up in a most fancy bun. Although her bangs were swept back, they were still framing the side of her face in loose curls. She had large, round, chocolate eyes covered with black eye liner above and below the eye coming into a point at the ends. She looked about 5"1' but her heels made her 5"4'.

"Madoka!" The woman screamed in delight and hugged Madoka. I flinched causing me to lose my balance, but was caught by a huge, warm, rough hand that belonged to-

 _Steven. So dreamy!_

I was embarrassed by my thoughts that I almost forgot to thank my savior.

"Thank you." I mumbled shyly, causing his smile to grow.

"You're welcome." We just stared into each others eyes for a few moments before the woman ordered us to come in. I was so distracted by this man that I didn't even realize the gloomy atmosphere.

We entered this beautiful sun room with many plant life. It was like a green house and a sun room mixed together. There weren't even walls there was just glass everywhere. The ceiling went all the way up to the second floor. There were many chairs and sofas, including a hammick. We all sat down as instructed. Since this was a new place, all of my sisters sat next to me. Ahni and Maritza on either side of me, and Nomi sitting comfortably on my lap. The only ones who weren't standing was the woman and steven.

"Hello, son." The woman said to Naru.

"Mother." He replied. I gave him a scolding look and nudged his leg with mine. Naru gave me a side ways glance and sighed.

"How have you been?" He said. I mentally rolled my eyes at his behavior.

 _This is as good as it's gonna get._

The woman smiled like she was the happiest person a live.

"I'm doing well now that you're here. Your father will be down in a minute. Until then, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" This is where I spoke up.

"My name is Selena. It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis." The woman gave me a warm smile and walked closer to me.

"You must be the woman Madoka mentioned about. My, you have the most beautiful eyes. Doesn't she Steven?" I looked over to said man and our gazes connected.

"Yeah **(breathes through nose)** , beautiful." I blushed at his words and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And your voice." The woman continued.

"It sounds so soothing, like bells."

"Indeed, she does have the softest voice." Said a man who walked in along with another following him.

the first man was tall, maybe 6"0'. He had dark, brown hair that would shine in the light. A strong jaw as did the other two men. Hazel eyes that were filled with warmth and kindness. He also had a very nice trimmed beard. The man made his way over to Mrs. Davis and lightly pecked her cheek.

 _Martin Davis I assume._

The last man was also a brunette and had a well kept beard. A straight nose with small lips. Cold, dark blue eyes. He wore a nice, navy tailored suit and stood with confidence.

I gasped, catching everyone's attention as I stood up. The not so mysterious man and I held each others gaze for a while before I moved towards him.

"Christian."

"Selena."

After we whispered each other's name, I ran into his arms. A large smile gracing my face, lighting up the whole room. Everyone stared at us in confusion, but I did not care because I was finally reconnected with him again. After we come to a stop from us spinning, Christian puts me down but never lets go. A cough interrupts our little moment.

"Care to tell us who this is, Selena?" Naru's voice drips with jealousy as he stares cold daggers at Christian. Christian, on the other hand, does not flinch, not even a muscle.

"Everyone, this is Christian Dornan. His family took care of us after our mom passed." Ayako, Madoka and Masako could not take their eyes off of Christian and I couldn't blame them.

"I thought you said your middle school teacher took care of you." Naru said.

"Well my mother died after giving birth to Nomi. Immediently, all of us were split up and sent to orphanges. I went two years without seeing either of my sisters. Then, in the beginning of sixth grade, I met Christian, and after knowing each other for a bit, I told him about my sisters and my home life. Christian told his parents and the next day, I found out I was being adopted and so were all of my sisters. Christian's family took care of us till I was in eigth grade, when I met my middle school teacher. She took over when Christian and his family were moving." Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"Why couldn't you go?" Ayako asked. I could feel Christian's grip around my waist tighten. Like he was afraid I would disappear.

"I was offered, but I refused. I didn't want to be a bother to them any further-"

"Which you weren't by the way. We went over this millions of times." Christian explained, his deep voice so silky running down my spine like honey. I put a hand on his arm and squeezed.

"I know Christian, but mother left me in charge of our family, I could not ask of your hospitality forever. That would be rude of me." The man smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"That is why mother loved you so much, because you always think of others before yourself. She even begged me to marry you when we got older." I wasn't shocked at this information, but everyone else was. Naru looked like he was about to speak but Nomi and the girls came running upt to Christian and I, jumping into his arms like I had.

"Christian!" They screamed. The man scooped up all three of my sisters, causing them to laugh hard. I looked at them fondly, until a thought entered my mind.

"Christian, what are you doing here at the Davis's house?" The young man's glaanced over to me as he answered.

"I'm Mr. Davis's apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Everyone said.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one." Christian motioned over to Steven as he walked over to us.

"I'm also an apprentice of Mr. Davis."

"Indeed they are." Martin began to explain.

"We first met in my classroom at the nearby University I work for. Once the class was finished for the year Christian and Steven told me they wanted to take the supernatural a step further. They've been living with us ever since." This is when Naru spoke up.

"How long has that been?"

"Seven months." Martin said without any hesitation.

After the explination from Mr. Davis, the rest of the introduction began.

Ayako went first since Madoka and Lin were already aquantied with Naru's family. Then, it was Monk which was follwed by Yasu, Masako and John. After them, my sister introduced themselves and Madoka and Luella had a screaming fit over how cute they were.

Later that night, after Naru and his parents showed us around, I went for a midnight swim. Saying that the pool was to die for was an understatement. Nothing I could say could bring it justice.

The pool was inside a room made of large windows that went all the way up to the ceiling. So it was a sunroom I guess? And the view was amazing, you could see everything! The forest, the ponds, the lagoons-All of it just took my breath away.

The pool itself was very deep, at least 17 feet deep. The water was crystal clear and the linning was also a nice touch. Blue on blue, who would have figured.

The room looked like an ordinary pool room. Tiles, chairs, towels and a hot tub!

After swimming for a half hour, I got out to take a rest. I barely got my towel around my hair when people came in.

"Hey Selena!"

"Nice swimsuit."

"When did you get a nose piercing?!"

"Whoa, you got a tattoo?!"

"From this point of view, it looks like she got a few of them."

"When did you get tattoos?!"

 _I hate being bombarded with questions._

Yes, my swimsuit was a little fancy. It was a dark purple with silver chains connected on my hips and lace across my bosom. When I first bought it, I was a little reluctant because it was a two-piece, but I've grown to love it.

"I've always had a nose piercing. I just had a small, clear piece in so it wouldn't close to be professional."

Ayako and the rest walked up to me and pointed to the first tattoo they could see.

"What's this one stand for?" She asked. I looked down to my shoulder and began to explain without hesitation.

"This one represents my mother. I got it on the day of the dead, hence it being a day of the dead skull. My mother had natural blonde hair and bright, gentle green eyes with red lips (I'm gonna be putting all the tattoos on my page, so don't worry!)." Madoka then pointed to the side of my right ribcage.

" _93 Percent Stardust'_?" Ayako began to read the quote outloud.

"Whoa, look at the one on her thigh and side!" Monk exclaimed pointing to my mermaid tattoo/ This tattoo is particularly long. It starts on my right side and end on my calf.

"I like the one that's on the other thigh." Ayako said.

On my other thigh was a tattoo of lace.

"Tattoos are so unprofessional, and so unlady like." I gathered my things first before I turned to her with no emotion on my face.

"This is my body not yours, and that's your opinion not mine." I then proceeded to leave to my room as everyone snickered at Masako. Someone asked me about the reason behind all the feather and bird tattoos, but I ignored them...

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

"What's her problem?" Ayako muttered.

"You're done laughing?" I asked with my monotone voice earning a glare from the priestess

"Well, most of her tattoos represents something that happened in her past. For example, the day of the dead skull is for her mother." Christian said.

 _I really hate that guy. What does Selena even see in him?!_

"Well what about the one on her hip?" Madoka was reffering to the pocket watch surrounded by pink roses and a bird crashing through the face of the clock.

" _Lace makes the bad things look beautiful.'_ " Ahni answered from her spot next to Christian.

"What does that mean?" My mother asked. Ahni and Christian looked at each other. Both looking unsure wether to answer or not.

 _Why are they being so hesitant, what are they hiding?_

"You have to ask my sister yourself."

"Yeah, Selena will tell you anything. All you really have to do is just ask." Christian continued, shrugging his shoulders. I then noticed Steven walk up towards Christian and Ahni.

"Hey, Christian. Are you still considering asking Selena to marry you?" I was curious as to what the answer was going to be, so I listened. As did everyone else.

"No, we're just really close. More like family."

 _That's a relief. Jesus, I'm Oliver Davis for Christ's sake. I could get any girl I want, why should I even be worrying?!_

"Great, so it's cool if I go for her?"

 _Oh no you're not, she's mine!_

Christian just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I don't think you're her type, but you can try."

"What do you mean I'm not her type? I'm smart, and handsome-"

"And cocky. Selena's not too fond of guys who think highly of themselves." Everyone snickered as they looked between Steven and me. My mood went down very easily after hearing that.

 _Selena said she loves me, so I have nothing to worry about._ I thought as I made my way out of the pool area. I was so busy thinking that I didn't even realize I entered Selena's room. Selena let out a little startled gasp at my intrusion. The sight before me was amazing. Selena was in the middle of putting on a shirt and now she was covering her chest and her back towards me. However, I could still see the curves. Her waist was small, but her hips were very wide. _They're good for having children_. Her thighs were also big, which I love. She had on dark, lacey, blue, bikkini underwear, and I'm assuming that her pj shirt goes down to her thighs.

"Naru, what are you doing in here."

 _I have to think of something fast!_

I earased all emotion from my face before answering.

"It's my job as your boss to make sure you're doing well. If you're busy dressing, maybe you should put a sock on the doorknob."

"Maybe you should learn how to knock first!"

 _Touche._

Later on, after she was done changing of course, we ended up in my room. Which, oddly enough, was connected to Selena and the girl's rooms. Right now, Selena was sitting on the edge of my bed, and I was having a hard tim conjuring up a simple sentence. I was too focused on her night wear.

"Is there something you'd like to ask, Naru?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head. She looked like she already knew what I wanted to ask.

"The tattoo."

"What about it?" Selena had a tiny smile on her face.

"What does it stand for?"

"I already told you. I got it for my moth-"

"Not that one. The other ones." It got silent and Selena turned her head away from me. Almost like, she was ashamed. I sat right next to her on the bed.

 _"All alone she was living,_

 _in a world without an end or beginning.."_

"Tell me what you are hiding." More silence. So I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

 _"And all the wrong she commited,_

 _she was numb and she was so co-dependent..."_

"Tell me." Tears gathered in her eyes, but did not fall.

 _"And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

 _but when, you wake up..._

"I can't-"

 _She's always gone..._

"Why?"

 _Gone..._

"Because."

 _Gone..._

"Because why?"

 _Gone...!_

"You'll be disgusted of me-"

 _Oh!"_

"Disgusted by what?" She got silent again, but I waited for her to tell me. Finally, she looked up at me, this time with no smile.

"I was raped..."

I was in complete shock by the words that came out of her mouth. I wanted to know who and when. I stayed quiet to figure out.

"Back at the orphanage. There was a man there in charge of of all the children... He took a liking to me very fast."

 _"In the night she hears him calling.."_

"He took me to his bed every night for two years until I met Christian."

 _"In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain..."_

"For two years, the kids at the orphanage made fun of me because of what I looked like and because of the special treatment I was getting..."

 _"She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

I thought what I was hearing was some sick, cruel joke. Minutes passed, and it was still hard to take in.

 _"In the night when she comes crawling..."_

"That tattoo on your wrist isn't just for you mother, is it?" Selena looked to the sunflower on her right shoulder. _'You are my sunshine'_ , it read. Tears gathered in the woman's eyes.

 _"Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face..."_

"I got pregnant by that man..." Her shoulders started to shake just a little. She was muffling her crying.

 _"She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)"_

"What happened to the children?" I asked after a little silence. Without her knowing, one of her hands went to her stomach, and I found out the answer.

 _"He sang a song when he did it.."_

"He made me get... He made me get..."

 _"He was cold and he was so unforgiving..."_

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't say the word. She looked at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

 _"Now she dances to the song on the minute..."_

Then, she hid her face in my chest, clutching on to my shirt. That's when she let all of her sorrow she's been hiding for years out. I held her close to me, letting her know that I'm here and I'm not going to let her go.

 _"She was young and she was forced to be a woman..."_

"I wanted them! I wanted them!"

"I'm sure they know that." I tried consoling her, but I didn't know what to do. She snuggled deeper in to me. All I could feel was her warmth. Everything smelled like her. Selena didn't smell fruity like every other girl. No. She smelled like clean air-almost as if you're in a meadow, and there was nothing but nature for miles, with a little sweetness in the air from the flowers.

"The doctors said I can have many kids." She said after calming down for a bit.

"Do you want kids?" Selena nodded her head.

"I want them very much." She said in a small voice.

"Then we'll have as many kids as you want." This must have surprised her, because she gave me a confused look.

"You don't find me repulsive?"

 _I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

Instead of saying that, I shook my head and said, "I could never think that of you."

That's when Selena kissed me. At first, the kiss was light, but then, she kissed me hard and passionate. I pulled back, and took over.

We kept kissing for a while before things started to get heated. Selena lightly tugged at my hair, making me groan low in her mouth. I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth. This time, she moaned.

 _"I usually love sleeping all alone_

I pushed her back on the bed and sat between her speaded legs.

 _This time around bring your friend with you_

My kisses traveled to her neck, where I lightly sucked and nipped the skin, making sure to leave my mark there.

 _But we ain't really going to sleep at all_

 _You ain't gonna catch me with them sneak pictures_

Somehow, our clothes ended up on the floor.

 _In my city I'm a young God_

I trailed kisses down Selena's body. I didn't stop until I reached her underwear.

 _That pussy kill be so vicous_

Taking them off, I lightly blew cold air on her, spreading the lips before licking up and down.

 _My God white, he in my pocket_

Selena couldn't make a coherent thought. She could only moan. Her fingers grabbing at my hair.

 _He get me redder than the devil 'til I go nauseous_

I sucked harder and harder while i fingered her, almost making her scream with pleasure.

 _Ask me if I do this eveyday, I said, "Often"._

 _Ask how many times she rode the wave-"Not so often."_

 _Bitches down to do it either way, often_

 _Baby I can make that pussy rain, often_

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

After i had my fill of her juices, I hooked her legs around my hips while I carefully pumped inside of her.

 _Infatuated by the fame status_

Selena clenched her muscles at first from the pain, barely letting me in. I was not about to say that having her that tight made my pleasure all more enjoyable.

 _She wanna ride inside the G-Class grey matic_

After a minute or so, I was allowed to move slowly inside her.

 _I come around, she leave that nigga like he ain't matter_

"Oh, Naru." She moaned making chills go down my sping and going faster.

 _That girl been drinkin' all day, need to change bladder_

"More, more!" I complied and did as I was told. I sucked on one of her dark nipples while my thumb played with her clit, moving it in fast circles.

 _She's just happy that the crew back in town_

Just as she was about to cum, I slowed down. She whined at me and tugged at my hair again. "Not yet baby."

 _She's 'bout to go downtown for a whole hour_

I picked Selena up and sat her on top of me, positioning me at her entrance. I was slick from her juices and hard from her tight cavern.

 _If I had her, you can have her, man it don't matter_

I slowly guided her down. Selena put a hand over her mouth, holding back that beautiful voice of hers.

 _I'm never sour, I'm just smokin' somethin' much louder_

Selena started to bounce on her own. The view I had could not be replaced by anything.

 _Ask me if i do this every day, I said, "Often."_

 _Ask how many times she rode the wave-"Not so often."_

 _Bitches down to do it either way, often,_

 _Baby I can make that pussy rain, often_

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

I found myself on top of her again, we didn't know how long we were at it, but the sun was rising. But i wasn't finished with her yet.

 _Oh, the sun's rising up,_

I grabbed her by the hips, my knuckles white from the tight grip, and I rammed into her hard making Selena gasp.

 _The night's almost done_

Fast, slow, fast, slow. I didn't want this tango to end, but my stanima was just about up.

 _The night's almost done_

I hauled one of her legs over my shoulder making my hips go in a circular motion. Finding her G-spot the first round, I kept hitting it. Selena non-stop calling out my name.

 _But I see your eyes_

I hid my face in the croock of her neck. I let out a low groan and said, "Ugh fuck." into Selena's ear. I'm guessing that turned her on even more because she bit my earlobe while moaning.

 _You wanna go again_

Her voice sent tingles throughout my body, leaving goosebumps on my skin.

 _Girl, i'll go again_

"Selena..." Was all I managed to get out. This feeling I have is Heaven.

 _Girl, I'll go again_

 _God, I could fuck you for days. Non-stop._

 _Ask me if I do this every day, I said, "Often."_

 _Ask how many times she rode the wave-"Not so often."_

 _Bitches down to do it either way, often_

 _Baby I can make that pussy rain, often_

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

"Oh Naru, I'm about to.."

"So am I." I panted out _._

 _Often, often, girl I do this often_

I pounded faster and faster, feeling the clenching in my lower stomach.

"N-naru!"

"Selena."

I spilled my seed inside of her. I wasn't even finished when my cum overflowed out of her.

 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_

We lay there in complete silence. The sun seeping throught my curtains. Our breathing filled the room, echoing. I expected her to get up and leave, but this woman never cease to amaze me. Selena curled up into my side, kissing my chest and then, she fell asleep. My heart thumped crazy, I could not believe what just happened.

Soon, I fell asleep too.

 _Often..."_

 **Selena's P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling hot and comfortable. I can see that I'm not in my room. I would say where am I, but I remember everything, so there's no need to. I looked over to see a sleeping Naru. Instantly, my heart got bubbly and warm, and I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I reached over to push his bangs away from his eyes. The next moment, Naru opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked in a hushed voice. Naru blinked a couple of times before answering with an emotionless 'no'. I smiled widely, happy that his face is the first thing I see in the morning. I palm his cheek and get closer to give him a peck on the lips. Naru is surprised at first, but gives in. We stayed like that for a little while before a knock on the door interrupted us. Instantly, we pulled apart and all two of my sisters came in.

"Bupa, where were you last night?" Ahni asked, getting settled beside Naru.

"Yeah, you never came to bed last night." Maritza said laying down on the other side of me.

However, before I could speak up, Nomi's voice interrupted me.

"Are you guys in by Naru and Selena?"

"Yea!" My sisters replied.

Instantly, you could hear rushed footsteps from our room to the door way. All of us looked up to see Nomi sliding to a stop and charging toward us.

"Comin' through!" She said.

At the foot of the bed, Nomi lifted the sheets and climbed under them. Finally, the youngest sister layed down between Naru and I. Nomi closed her eyes and fell right back to sleep. I looked around and saw my other two sisters yawning. I stiffled a yawn myself, trying to hide how tired I actually was.

I layed back down, but not before saying, "We'll figure out something to tell them later." Naru nodded his head and put his arms around my sisters and I. We fell back asleep just like that...

After our little nap, the girls, Naru and I got up and headed down for breakfast, where everyone greeted us.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Monk greeted loudly.

"We looked everywhere for you guys." Said Ayako as she poured herself some coffee.

The girls went over to sit by Christian while Naru and I got some food. I felt multiple stares on us. I looked over my shoulder and snuck a peak.

One of them was, of course, Masako. She stared daggers at me.

The next one was Steven who was looking at me like I was his metophorical Sun.

Luella and Madoka gave us knowing looks with cheeky grins.

Lin stared at me with longing and I felt bad in the end.

 _Sorry Lin..._

 **Naru's P. O. V.**

Selena was so beautiful in the morning and she didn't even know it!

The way her tan skin glistens in the light. The way her long, dark, curly hair falls down her back. The way her eyes lighten up when she smiles. Just everything about her is so breath taking. I don't want to lose her ever!

I'm very aware of how Steven and Lin feel. Christian is just as much as competition as the rest. I have to claim Selena as mine and soon!

Once Selena sat down at the kitchen table with the rest, I made sure that I took the seat next to her before anyone else could. By the looks of it, Steven noticed how much of a threat I was.

I felt a small hand on my thigh and saw it belonged to the woman next to me. Selena squeezed my thigh in reasurance, or to calm me.

 _How does she know when to do that?_...

 **A week later...**

Selena was walking down the hallway of the Davis's house. The girls were off with the others, save Lin of course. It's been a while since the girl had this much time for herself. Lin was out with Naru's parents. That just left the two alone. In the house. Together. Alone.

Yea...

Ever since that night the two have been insepereable. Always around each other like bees to honey.

Selena softly giggled to herself as she made her way into one of the libraries in the home. It wasn't long until she found the one person she was looking for. With much silence as a mouse, Selena snuck up on the boy (almost man), Resting her hands over his eyes. Whispering in his ear she said, "Hi love."

A smile tugging at his lips, Naru turned around and dragged her into his lap.

"Where are the girls?" He said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Out with everyone." This shocked him, for he stopped what he was doing and looked at the girl with a raised brow.

"Even Lin?"

"Ha ha, no. He went out with your parents and Madoka."

"Leaving us-"

"Alone in the house for a while." Selena finished for him with a flirtasious grin.

However, before Naru could start his assault on her, Selena got up and ran to their room, knowing full well that her boss would obidiently follow.

 **7 rounds of sex later...**

Selena and Naru lay in bed. The boy's arm around Selena's waist. Tightening his grip, Naru brought Selena closer to him. He couldn't be more happier than he was in that moment, with the woman of his dreams, right now...

 **Selena's P. O. V.**

 _Should I tell him?_

 _I don't know if I should..._

 _I mean I just found out yesterday..._

 _I don't know how he will take it..._

Suddenly, I shrugged my shoulders and went to sleep.

 _He'll find out eventually..._

 **Naru's P. O. V.**

"You want my team and I to do a case?" I asked father.

"Yes, and we want Steven and Christian to acoompany you."

"Absolutely not." Everyone gasped at what I said. Selena looked at me with disappointing eyes.

"Naru." My mother said in a low voice.

"We're here on vacation, not to work. Besides, we have Selena's sisters here with us, and we have to be going soon because they all have school coming up." Suddenly, I felt small hands on my arm. I looked down to see Selena staring up at me with calm eyes and a warm smile.

"I'm sure the girls wound't mind staying with us while you worked." Mother stated.

"Naru, we can do this. We'll be fine." Selena said in a soft voice.

I sigh.

 _She's always thinking of other's_.

"Fine. We'll take it." My parents looked very pleased, and my mother hugged both Selena and me. I rolled my eyes, but the girl welcomed my mothers touch. I looked over to my father getting down to business.

"Tell me what's been happening."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she could explain it herself." Before I could ask who 'she' was, a woman came walking into the room. Everyones eyes were on her, but no one was more shocked than Selena was when the woman came into view...

 **Third Persons P. O. V.**

The woman stood there, head held high, arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she knew she was better than everyone. However, her confidence wasn't what everyone was focused on.

She had long, dark brown, curly hair that fell to benaeth wide hips. Her facial features were sharp and foriegn.

Her eyebrows were arched and dark.

Her eyes were the colour of grey.

A small botton nose and beautiful small lips.

She looked exactly like-

"Who are you?" Selena asked getting up and circiling the woman before her.

"My name is Ana. I'm from Mexico." She was wearing a black corset with a leather jacket over it. No one could see if she was wearing any bottoms but she did wear black laced up heels. She had a piercing in her left nostril. Dark eyeshadow. Dark lipstick.

This girl was a bad ass to say the least.

The complete opposite of Selena for sure.

"You look just like me." Selena said looking Ana straight in the eyes. The woman smiled before speaking.

"Yes, I can see that." However, before Selena could reply, Ana spoke again.

"I'm your twin sister." Everyone gasped at what she said.

"Wha-... How?" Selena said as she went to stand next to Naru.

"I know we just met and all, but I'm sure you know **how**."

"No-no. I know how, but- it. What happened that made us all seperated?" Ana became serious then.

"Our father had family back in Mexico that took care of me while they went to England." Selena looked to Naru, confused before asking more questions.

"Why did our parents leave you back home?"

"We were twins, they knew from the beginning. However, back at our birth I wasn't breathing. So, father and mother left, grieving to their new home with you, but they didn't know that I survived. Our abuela tried getting a hold of our parents but she didn't know their address or phone number. Abuela said that their way of grieving was cutting ties with anything that reminded them of their loss; me." Selena walked over to her sister and hugged her to her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I forgave them long ago. I'm sure if they would have known about me, they would have gotten me the moment they heard." Selena sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sure they would have." Suddenly, Selena became sad and looked to her twin.

You don't know about Mama and Pa-"

"I do. Christian told me everything after my interview with Dr. Davis. I kind of figured the worst when we haven't heard from them in years. However, I did hear I had three younger sisters!" Ana's eyes focused on the three girls and after introductions and the girls warming up to their second oldest sister, everyone talked about the case Ana brought.

"So, Ana. Please tell us what's happening."

"Well, the orphanage hat my family runs has had strange happenings..." Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Such as; banging sounds within the walls, children disappearing, things moving, and people will report seeing a kid with a pumpkin mask on his face, but when they take another look he vanishes."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about what Ana had said.

"Is that all that's happen-" However, Naru was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Of course my son will take the case dear!"

"As long as you don't mind having rooms for all of us!" Madoka said along with Luella. Selena sneaked a peak at Naru and inwardly cringed. Naru had a dark aura all around him.

"Be patient Naru. They just want to help." Selena said, squeezing Naru's hand in hers.

"For all the wrong reasons." He sighed out.

"I'm pretty sure my abuela and I could find rooms for all of you to sleep in." Ana said.

"We also need a room for our base." Naru said.

"That won't be a problem. We'll be expecting you next week."

 _NEXT WEEK?!_

 **Selena's P. O. V.**

 _Luella and Martin did say that they would watch the girls while all of us went to Mexico, but I'm still worried that they'll just reck the house._

As I was looking out the window of the plane, I felt a large, warm hand squeeze my thigh. I looked over to see Naru watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"They'll be fine. I told Ahni that we would FaceTime her when we land." I lightly smiled.

"Is that so? I just hope they won't ruin your parents house." Naru chuckled at this, surprising the other team members beside them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked a curious Monk. Naru didn't answer, but that didn't stop Monk from bombarding us with questions...

Like Naru promised, we FaceTimed the girls.

"Bupa?" Nomi answered.

"Hey. Where are Ahni and Maritza?"

"Maritza is on her iPod and Ahni-"

"Gotta read, gotta read, gotta read, gotta read, gotta read, gotta read, gotta read."

"What does she have to read?" Naru asked.

"I forgot that I have to read this book for class!" Nomi screamed before Maritza took out her earphones.

"What page are you on?"

"The cover!" All of us screamed, except for Naru of course.


	2. Up for Adoption

This story is up for adoption! I have lost all motivation to write for a while. I'm sorry to all my fans. I just need to find my muse again. But for now, someone can take over this story and re-write it as their own.


End file.
